Quest: Matchmade
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: (ANOTHER COLLAB WITH HUGS6) When the demigods of both camps decide to play matchmaking, they won't pair up the most easy... They are up to a challenge! Octachel! Will they make it? Or will they fail trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, beautiful people of the internet and felow writers!**

 **I come today with a new proposal in your empty lives about how would be if the demigods play matchmaking... but only with one specific couple... THAT'S RIGHT! Hugs6 & I came back with a brand new Octachel story for you all! Chapters 1 & 2, right after the break!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, comment and follow! xoxo**

* * *

 **Octavian's P.O.V.**

The cage was a little much.

A lot much.

There were twentyish bars on the cage. And a welcome mat. To make them seem hospitable. Such nice hospitable people, them Greeks.

"Can I have some of my things?" He begged, shaking the ricketiest of the twentyish bars.

"Like what Augur?" He had to smile. They didn't say freak! He'd been waiting a long time for someone not to say freak.

"My bag. The on with the blue shirt in it, and the other things." Augustus, he thought, wishing for comfort.

"We'll search it. No weapons. After that little suicide attempt-"

"That was an accident." Ha-ha-nope.

"No weapons."

"Yes sir." Octavian sighed, slumping against the sturdier bars. They brought out his New Rome duffel with the SPQR logo and dumped it out, tossing him his favorite shirt, making him changer right then and there, and also handing over the little stuffed raccoon.

"Gonna mock me?"

"You're suffering enough legacy. Funny word. Why do they call you that? Doesn't it have the connotations of doing something great?"

"You'd think." He sighed, shifting around, Augustus in his lap.

"That cage very comfortable?" From Octavian's mental reading on this guy he was a child of Athena, his first instinct was scum, traitor, not supposed to exist. Minerva wasn't supposed to be a mother. Then he realized the words he wanted to spit in this guy's face scum, traitor, not supposed to exist those words described him.

"The cage is a bit much don't you think?" Octavian said with a hollow laugh.

"It's temporary. It's going, soon, don't worry. maybe they'll fix you up with a nice room or maybe they'll ship you back to Camp Jupiter. Or Maybe you'll go off on your own, they're reaching a decision. Until then. Cage!"

"For my own protection."

"Because you tried to kill yourself. And other people."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't think you are. That's why there are no weapons in your cage. See you can't hurt us there... But here at Camp Half Blood we care about people and... No one wants you to hurt yourself." Octavian fell back toward the bars of the cage, surprised.

"I don't want to hurt you people. You guys gave me a welcome mat. " Perhaps the experience was wearing at his sanity, or maybe he was experiencing true gratitude.

"That was meant to be a joke. " Octavian sighed.

"I figured as much." Another camper, the boy said to be the son of Dionysus, Polly something, came up.

"Chiron demands to speak with the prisoner. " The boy's purple eyes speak sparkled with madness- the kinda guy who'd felt pain. "

"Come on Pollux this is Chiron not Gandalf."

"He still needs to talk with Octavian. '

"Right then. " His guard moved to unlock the cage.

"This is good for you you can finally go do great things. "

"I will. I didn't catch your name. "

"It's Barry. Oh, and tell Rachel I said hi. I have a feeling she'll be there. "

"Wh-why?" Octavian stuttered, as afraid of the season oracle as he was the verdict of his informal trial.

"Because, prisoner, she seems very interested in your case." Pollux told him, leading him toward the big house and his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

_Between 1 and 2 hours previous..._

"OK, so we have to move on to the next topic in the agenda" I sighed, grabbing a clipboard with a stack of paper thicker than my last art sketch book. Since Romans and Greeks weren't getting along that well yet, I, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, seasonal Oracle of Camp Half-Blood, was picked as mediator between both camps "And, according to this paper is... ' _Decide fate of the backstabbing Augur, also known as Octavian_ '... Really, who wrote this?" I looked around, accusatorially at all the presents at the table.

"Does it matter who wrote it?" I heard from my right, the Roman side. I think it was one if the Centurions, but I don't know his name, so it's gonna be Centurion #1 from now on "That... _monster_ should be trial and executed"

"You still execute people, in the modern days?" Piper wondered, looking around from my left side, to Jason. Jason put a hand over his, making Reyna purse her lips thin.

"No. Execute is just the old word to say ' _exile_ ', right Brandon?" he looked at the Centurion, who rolled his eyes.

"I don't care, as long as he's out of my hair..." he replied, shrugging. I glanced at Percy, who was whispering something with Annabeth, probably considering the options that they could offer.

"Honestly, I can only see two options..." Frank began, thoughtful "If he leaves on his own, it'll be his own death sentece, since he can barely keep up with the training. But, if he stays in one of the camps, he'll have to stay in a cage for the rest of his life... For his safety and the rest..."

"I won't make my Cohort responsible for that lunatic!" Centurion #1 complained out loud. He even got up from his seat, before the rest of them, except for Dakota, voiced out their discomfort into looking after him.

"Brandon, shut up before I remove you from your rank!" Reyna ordered him, making him sit down shut silence. I smirked internally and looked at my Greek friends.

"What options do you have, guys?" I asked them, wanting to finish this already. I was tired and I wanted a nap.

"Unfortunately, Annabeth agrees with Frank in what to do with Octavian..." Percy looked at me "Unless..."

"Unless, _what_?" I raised an eyebrow, just like everyone else around the table, wanting to hear the alternative. Although, I had a bad feeling about this.

"Well, Ella knows the Sibylline Books by memory-"

"Perseus Jackson, if the rest of the sentence goes along the lines of ' _him working with me into figuring the spurting lines out of a book worm harpy for sake of both Camps_ ', I swear you won't be able to sit on Blackjack for a week!" I threaten him. Surprisingly for me, Percy kept quiet and gave me that look that meant exactly what I had said "Are you serious?!"

"Rachel, think about it..." Annabeth interfered in her boyfriend's behalf "Keeping him in a cage forever won't do anyone any good, except for tedious and long complains and hours of guarding that no one would ever ask or even want to do because of who he is..."

"Are you saying they don't have reasons enough?" Centurion #1 butted in, before someone nudged him on the stomach.

"This way, you'll get a fresh new pair of eyes for the perspective..."

"Annabeth, though I understand what you said, believe me, I do... We'll end up fighting all day!" I predicted, which was a little rough around the edges "Do you think the campers, no matter where we go—though I'm not very willing into moving from here—will allow the screaming fights we could have?"

"You said ' _could_ '" she pointed out, smirking. I glared at her "You're not sure..."

"Of course I'm not! I'm an empty Oracle vessel, _WiseGirl_!" I mocked her at the end, before looking at the rest of the table "Wether I accept this, wether Apollo ever recovers the Spirit of Delphi... You Romans have a replacement for Octavian at the ' _super famous_ ' temple of Zeus/Jupiter?" I added at the end, knowing I could get some complains from the Romans. Suddenly, Reyna and Frank looked at their Centurions, who were fidgeting on their places "I'll take that as a ' _no_ '. Now, that the exile option is out of the table, we need to figure out where we're keeping Octavian" I started to cross out things out of the ' _to-do-list_ '.

"I still suggest here would be better than-"

"-than Camp Jupiter... We all got that you don't want to look after him, we _know_!" I completed for the annoying Centurion "The question remains... Where will he live while staying here? Cause even if I don't doubt of Will host's abilities..." And I send a very clear look to Will, who was playing fool "...he'll need a almost permanent place to live until we have decided what to do with him..."

"I guess that, until we decide what to do with him, he could live in the attic..." Piper proposed, which was one of the few comments she did on this matter "You know, clean it and stuff when he's not needed or wants somewhere livable..."

"The most reasonable thing I've heard so far!" I confessed to her. Piper rolled her eyes, just when Chiron walked in.

"How is the truce going on?" he asked no one in particular.

"Great! Now, I'm being forced into co-living with a disgraced Augur, and while the Greek appealed to my logic and reason, the Romans didn't even give me a choice" I fired my last words to them, letting them know they won't get away easily.

"Sounds like things are going great... Pollux, why don't you go get our prisoner while everyone takes a break?" Chiron's voice gave no room for debates, making Pollux get up from his chair and sprinting out of the room. The rest, however, and including me, were a little hesitate in moving around. And the last comment anyone could imagine came from the last person I could imagine: Clarisse LaRue.

"So... Who are we killing first?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

He'd been practicing. Humility. Not exactly his strong suit, not that he was prideful, not that he was arrogant, well, the world saw him as that. But the world saw him as that for a reason. It was his mask. They called him a freak? He'd be the best freak. He'd make them lose their minds, follow him, agree with him, at least, when he was at his best. Not now.

Now he was the one losing his mind. So he took a deep breath and reminded himself that this was not a Senate meeting. He couldn't control these people, didn't want to. His only chance was to don another mask. Humility. And maybe it wasn't a mask, maybe it was who he was inside. But he'd never know.

"Give me a minute." He begged the son of Dionysus.

"I need to gather my thoughts before I go in there." He could here people talking, arguing, "Clarisse we're not actually going to kill anyone!" That caused him to wince. Humility. He had to think about who he was facing. The Romans who'd always hated him and wouldn't defend him, and the Greeks who didn't know him and probably didn't want to defend him. Humility.

Pollux pushed open the door and he kept his head down as he walked inside.

"My fellow Romans and Honorable Greeks. Thank you for sparing me, so far."

"I know it's not my place to argue my own case, and will accept any punishment you see fit." He glanced up, hoping, praying no more cage, no more cage. Death might be better than a cage, although his guard, at least, hadn't been rude. Several demigods stared at him in surprise.

"He's full of it. He's acting! That's what he does." One Centurion, Brandon, a generally horrible person, piped up. Reyna slapped him. Silently, Octavian cheered.

"I'm not saying I'm a good person. But I understand why you must do what you must do." He repeated the rambling bits Barry had said about being a danger to himself and others, all the while craving the explosion that could've ended him.

"The good new, Octavian, is that we've reached a verdict." The centaur man said with a smile that made me feel like he really was Gandalf and I was about to die.

"Rachel, tell the Augur that he's going to live."

"You're gonna live." A depressed looking ginger girl mumbled.

"You're Rachel then? Barry said hi." He'd known who she was before but didn't want to seem creepy.

"That's great. So, um, Octavian. As you know I am the camp Oracle. Our camp is on a search for the Sibylline books of prophecy." His eyes sparked with excitement, which he fought back in an attempt to seem humble. He didn't say a word but was hoping she would say what he thought she would say.

"We've decided to let you help. Since you know much about them already." She looked so unhappy about it, he wanted to grin.

"I would be honored to help your gracious camp in the search."

"Not the camp. Me. You'll be working for me. Reporting to me."

"Yes of course. You're in charge. I'm in your debt." This humility thing? It made him want to vomit. But he could continue to be fake so long as they kept him out of that cage.

"Where will I be staying?" He ventured cautiously. All eyes were on him, mainly glares of disgust from the Romans, and stares of caution and a little hatred from the Greeks. He hated to be wrong, but was starting to realize that he preferred the Greeks. Percy "Mr. Perfect" Jackson still annoyed the Hades out of him, but their blows seemed to be a little softer. He'd seen them fight though, they were no weaklings. He took a deep breath and stared back, a bit shy, and this time, surprisingly, actually shy. Whoa...

"You'll be staying in the attic. Pollux, show him." Chiron said.

"You're both dismissed." He was a little bit afraid of the horse man, but was excited to be out of the cage. They left the room and he heard Rachel move on to the next issue, sounding tired in his opinion.

He was a little tired too, but wouldn't be able to sleep with the Sibylline books on his brain...

Pollux led him up a set of questionable stairs.

"I'll have someone get you a sleeping bag. I'm not sure if the old oracle is still in the corner, just avoid most of the junk up here. Really don't touch anything. And don't do anything stupid to hurt yourself. We'll have a lot of it cleared out tomorrow." Pollux said. Pollux's eyes still flashed maddeningly every few seconds, but in between flashes Octavian could still see the detailed hurt. He tried to ignore it though. He wasn't supposed to care. He set his stuff down, the attic was so much better then the cage.

Someone came up with a sleeping bag awhile later, Octavian still musing to himself. And someone put his welcome mat by the door, fortunate, because he finally felt a smidgen of welcomeness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

She yawned while everyone was getting up from their seats, talking and chatting between themselves, but not between different Camps. Maybe Nico was the only one that was trying to have a conversation with Reyna, probably because he wanted to avoid Will, though she didn't know why yet.

"Tired?" She heard from behind, making her turn to face to Pollux, who looked as tired as she was.

"Can you explain why I end up having him under my care?" Rachel mumbled, while rubbing her face, tiredly. Finally, she got up and grabbed her clipboard against her chest.

"Cause you're a good person and you can't allow a poor soul to go his path without being able to save himself." Pollux replied, dramatically. Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed him a little, but not much.

"As if... I can allow the kids of Ares to rot themselves..." She argued to him, leaving Big House. The second she stepped out, she looked back at the attic's window, for no reason at all. For a second, she was sure he was looking back at him, which made her turn around with a little shade on her cheeks.

"You saw the teddy bear that he gave me?" She heard from a passerby camper, a girl who was boasting a little teddy on her arms to another giggling her.

"That's so cute!" The other girl replied, before walking away with the rest of the campers. _Oh, dinner!_ Rachel thought to herself, heading towards the pavilion with the rest of the campers and guests. Silently, she sat by the Apollo table, looking around at all the kids of her patron. With the exception of the odd one, like Kayla and herself, almost all with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Like Octavian.

Forcing herself to shake her head and focus on her plate of food, which was untouched and unfilled.

"Are you OK, Rachel?" Will asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm OK..." Rachel lied, pulling out her sketches bookk, and starts drawing.

She starts with the silhouette of the face, making a profile of a face. She makes it slightly thin, with some bruises and slashes of cuts, with some darker shade to make the cheeks. The angle of the face was edgy and the chin... Frowning, Rachel continues to drawing the hair. Straight and kind of straw-like, falling above the line of the forehead, as if covering the eyes that are still not there.

The hair was made with simple lines, and short on the back of the neck. Finally, Rachel began drawing the rest of the facial features of the picture. Thin, but kind of plump lips that were making some of the girls sitting around her swaying and awing at the black-and-white drawing.

"Who are you drawing?" One of the eldest daughter of Apollo questioned with dreamy eyes. "He looks dreamy..."

"I so want that sketch if it's not a prophecy..." Another girl sighed, her chin placed on her fist, with her eyes almost close.

"It's not..." Rachel admitted, continue to draw. She moved to the nose, making it stylized and small. The girls were continuing to sway about the picture that wasn't even finished! And, the last feature, the eyes were drawn with all the most details she could ever take from her memory. Slightly stylized to the edge, but making the eyelashes long and thick. Round eyes completed the image, with the iris and the pupils without color, making it look a little creepy.

Was in that moment when she realized who she draw.

And the moment when the rest of the table saw it, was the eye opener she needed.

"Wait... That's Octavian!" The eldest girl whinned, looking as if she wanted to throw up.

"Ewww!" Girls were complaining, pulling away from Rachel, who was staring at the drawing as if she had saw the devil.

"What in the world...?" She questioned herself, before tearing up the page and crumpling it, throwing it very far away from the table and next to the fire, leaving everyone surprised. Looking around, she began stuttering. "I- I, um..." She blushed and lowered her head into her plate in silence. Rachel heard some ruffling on the seats next to her, but she didn't dare to look up, right after her embarrass moment, not even thinking it!

"Thinking about the task ahead?" Will whispered next to her, making her look up, matching her face with her hair. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it..." He assured her, placing a hand over her shoulder. "You know, thinking about your assignment and someone you have to look after-"

"I'm not worried about it." She mumbled, not even looking at him again. But she didn't saw the sparkle of joy and enjoyment in Will's eyes.

Will had saw something else than just an assignement, something that she would have troubles and problems admitting it. Looking up and around the pavilion, he caught the eyes of the councilors and senior campers, nodding with a mischievous smile that could match any kid of Hermes.

"I'm sure of it... Why don't you let some of us tell him to behave or something?" Will proposed, catching the panic and fearful smile on the Oracle.

"Do whatever you want..." Rachel answered, not paying attention to him.

Will smirked and nodded to the campers.

Wether they like it or not, something much bigger than a quest was set in motion. Something that would make daughters and sons of Aphrodite talk about for years and even boast in proudness.

Operation matchmaking was a go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

He could have killed himself 84 times in 84 different ways before anyone came up stairs.

It was that one girl... Jason's girl friend... Pipette? Probably not.

"Uh, hi, Octavian. I'm Piper." Ohhh Piper... That made a lot more sense. Octavian gave her a quick glance over, seeing why, at least physically, Jason would be attracted to this girl She was pretty, but in the I'm not actually trying sort of way. Still, he'd seen prettier, and tried hard not to think of the specific example of prettier that came to mind.

"Nice to meet you." He mumbled, trying to play humble again, staring out the window.

"I have a feeling it's not. This is probably really hard... And no one really cares except to the point of wanting to keep you alive."

"Yes thanks for reminding me. I don't even want that." Piper winced.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going to be very honest. You're being nice and I don't want to sound rude. But I don't get why you're here."

"No one explained about the pavilion and I know no one fed you in the cage. I just thought everyone should get supper tonight. It's just PB&J though. I'm vegetarian, so I didn't want to scare you away with fake meat."

"Thank you." He took the sandwich and glanced around.

"You want to sit?" He asked.

"Sure." She sat on his sleeping bag and watched him eat the sandwich.

"You like it?"

"It's good. Super good." He said through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Great. I hope they don't treat you horribly here... I know you're not the most popular, but... I almost helped a giant. Mistakes get made."

"This wasn't really a mistake..."

"It was a mistake. And maybe a little more. I'm not here to figure out why you made the mistake. But there's someone at this camp who might help you out. And get some answers about that mistake. I doubt even you know those answers."

"No one can help me. Thank you for the sandwich, but... I understand my fate Piper. I'm not a good person. I'm not meant to be understood. My mistakes can't be justified." He sighed tiredly, chewing his sandwich and swallowing the last bite.

"I don't know if this is true. You can go to sleep now."

"And you know. She's actually your type."

"What? Who?" His eyes popped open, alarmed.

"Rachel. The Oracle. Good night Octavian." She flipped off the one light in the attic and left him in the dark. He was exhausted and could even manage to get a little comfortable in the dusty sleeping bag. It was warm at least. It might not rain at camp half-blood, but the nights were awfully frigid. Despite the tired and the slight warmth, he couldn't fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes they'd shoot back open. Every time he closed his eyes he saw HER.

"What do you mean she's my type?" He nearly screamed to nothing. He kept the bellow in though. He was near break down status trying to decipher the cryptic Aphrodite child's comment.

"I don't like her!" He wanted to insist, though only dust was listening.

Chiron already had curlers in.

Everyone else was asleep.

Well.

Except for a little gaggle of girls who were laying plans.

"This is the worst idea ever." A certain Roman Praetor was saying to Piper, Hazel, and a few other scheming girls.

"I'm in."


	6. Chapter 6

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the bonfire?" Will asked Rachel, after dinner was served. Rachel shook her head.

"I definitely had enough for a day, since my eyes keep closing thanks to the meeting..." Rachel kept insisting, strong headed. Inside, she just wanted to escape the embarrassment and the torrent of questions that could came because of the drawing she tossed away. Unaware to her, Will knew exactly why she was avoiding the bonfire.

"I still don't understand why they keep you as a mediator..." Will argued with her, making her glad she changed the topic. "I mean, I know you get long with everyone but you're not judge!"

"Thanks for your concern, but all I need is a good night sleep..." She insisted, placing a fake smile on her face. "Now that the meetings are over, I guess I could get a long one..."

"Alright, Rachel... Just, you know where to find us if you change your mind..." He offered her, waving at her. She waved back and headed towards her cave, yawning and covering her mouth. Gods, she was so tired! As if she has never slept before...

"Why the Hades I'm so tired...?" She wondered to herself, changing clothes into her comfortable pajamas. While doing her usual night rutine, she heard a noise by the entrance. Alarmed, she grabbed a baseball bat (courtesy of Couch Hedge when the war was at full roaring) and walked still and steady towards the door, where she heard ruffle. Just in case, she hit the bushes, thinking she'd hit air.

"Ouch, Rachel!" One of the bushes complained. Smirking, Rachel allowed not one, but two very particular individuals that were hidding: Travis and Connor Stoll. "You have a swing!"

"Haven't heard him complain since Clarisse beaten him last month..." Rachel couldn't decipher who was who. The darkness and the voices didn't help her much. So, to be fair, she swung her bat towards the second voice, hitting home. "Sweet Mother of Hermes!" The second voice stated, with a high pitched tone.

"What did Grandma Maia did to you?" The first voice groaned, still rubbing its head.

"OK! Thing One, Thing Two, what brings you to look around my cave at this time of night?" Rachel demanded an answer, as she wasn't willing to stay out in the cold with these two.

"We're offended that you think we came with nothing but bad intentions!" One of them said. Rachel nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, can you two step into the light, so I know who is who?" Rachel dragged them, against their will, into the light to distinguish them. "Now, Travis, can you explain yourselves?" She chose the eldest to answer.

"Why you think we have bad intentions?"

"Yeah, it's not like Will sent us to check on you because of what happened at the pavilion before..." Connor added, as if that was publicly known, which to Rachel's despair, was. Groaning, the resident Oracle rubbed her face in embarrassment, before thinking in giving an answer.

"OK, right... OK, so now, you can go back and tell Will that I'm OK and that next time he sends two spies on me, he's gonna have a world of pain and suffering..." Rachel gave the siblings a threat to deliver, while they nodded their heads.

"Sure thing, Rachel!" Travis agreed to pass the message and nudged his brother on the ribs, walking out. "By the way, bro, you have to pay up..." Instantly, Connor went defensive.

"No way! She neither admit it or deny it! I still have time!"

"But I betted that she'd avoid saying the real reason..." Travis pushed Connor, still at Rachel's hearing range. "I still say she has chances..."

"There are more chances that I don't cheat in an exam that Rachel fall for that scarecrow of former Augur!"

"That I what?!" Rachel stomped out of her cave, after the Stolls, wearing the meanest look the brothers had seen. Once she reached them, she pointed at each of them, dead seriously. "Let me clear you something up. I don't like the scarecrow. I'll never like him. And I'll never see the day he'll be nice to me! He hates me!"

"He was nice to you at the meeting-"

"Because he thought we were gonna kill him!" Rachel interrupted Travis, almost- well, practically yelling at him. Travis took a step back, knowing full well Rachel's swing.

"So, you think you can be civil to him...?" Connor hoped, giving Rachel a smile that disappeared when she looked at him. Inside, Rachel knew that what Connor said was nothing strange or insane. Sighing, she nodded at him.

"Maybe, even greet him with a kiss on the cheek when you see him in the morning?" Travis tried, but he knew he was pushing his luck when Rachel simply raised an eyebrow. "Fine, no kiss..."

"Now, go back to the bonfire or your cabin, I care less where you go... But, leave me sleep in peace!" She pointed outside at the siblings ran away from her, in case she was hiding the baseball bat in the night. Sighing again, something she had done a lot that night, Rachel finally went to sleep. But, her sleep was restless and she saw many times the drawing that she threw away. How could she remember it so well? She threw it the second she recognized it!

Unknown to Rachel in the cave, to Chiron in Big House, to Octavian in the attic and to the plotting girls, a similar meeting was being conducted at that same time in the only cabin that no one would be bother. Cabin 1.

"And, are you sure that was her response?" A figure hidden with the darkness questioned the Stolls, who nodded their heads.

"More than 100% sure!" The people around looked at each other, thoughtfully.

"Are we sure of this plan?" One lonely voice doubted.

"This plan is insane, crazy and probably, it will come back at us, biting our podex when we aren't looking... Which is why it will be an success!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

"This won't be easy. Octavian isn't exactly King of appeal. And his manners leave much to be desired. "

"Surprisingly, he was nice to me."Piper said.

"Look, both of you. This little sleepover cupid game is fun, however we want actual results. So listen to me. I know Octavian. Beyond anything else he's lonely. Which led to bitterness which led to over-the-top Octavian. " Reyna debriefed like a pro and the gaggle of matchmakers were silent.

"So why didn't anyone become his friend? " A younger Greek girl asked. Reyna sighed.

"Romans are difficult. When I met him he was beyond salvation. Now that his life and heart are on the line maybe he has a chance. Tell me more about Rachel Dare." A grey eyed blond spoke.

"She's a good person. She'll have a positive influence on him. "

"We're assuming his influence doesn't prevail. He's scary convincing. Always creeped me out. " Hazel spoke up. Reyna nodded.

"He'll be tempted, but even he is smarter than that. He wants to remain alive. At least I think he does..." Reyna trailed off with a sigh.

"We have to hope. And we have to keep quiet about this. Neither would take too kindly to being set up. " They all swore secrecy and the Romans parted ways.

The big house attic window was perfect for jumping out of. Piper's cryptic announcement about "his type" was exactly the reason he wanted to jump. The prophetic books were his main reason for not jumping. He crept down to breakfast, having to remind himself how much he hated the Oracle so as not to get ideas. Besides, dating? Not a thing that he was supposed to do.

He ate dry Cheerios and decided to pretend he didn't care at all that the oracle was "his type " and when she came to collect him he didn't pay attention to those green eyes at all...

"Come on let's get to work! " She put on an apathetic tone. His was snippy when he replied.

"Sure whatever you say ma'am."

"Don't get sarcastic with me." She ordered.

"Whatever you say, you're in charge. " He muttered.

"Look Augur, this is not ideal. We're only working together because even you deserve a second chance. That can be taken away from you very quickly. " He lowered his head, feigning humility very sincerely.

"I apologize. My life is in your hands. "

"Glad you understand that. " She huffed.

"Since my life is in your hands it's a good thing I want to die anyway." He couldn't help retorting. Rachel threw up her hands exasperatedly .

"You might be getting what you want soon enough! Meet me outside. " She basically snarled.

Two female spies eavesdropped nearby.

"We just have to make sure what he wants is Rachel. "

"Lets just hope he learns to value his life first, or he'll never learn to value anyone else's. "

"I have a feeling Rachel could help with that. But who's working on changing her mind?" A figure appeared silently behind them, unnoticed.

"Ladies, that would be me. And really? Spying without moi?" One girl hit him playfully.

"Travis!"

"Shh, eavesdropping, remember? Now, girls, let's talk Strategy. "


	8. Chapter 8

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Rachel slumped into her seat at the pavilion, sighing and moving her hands around her face. Immediately, she regretted the way she spoke to him.

She blamed it on a bad night sleep.

After the Stolls paid a visit to her, she couldn't have a proper night sleep. Her brain had taken her imaginative and highly used highway of thinking of hers and started to imagine different scenarios on how things could be ending. In one of them, she ended up with her head away from her body and watched-

"Just stop it!" She screamed to herself. But the loudness in her voice made everyone pay attention to her. When she finally realized everyone was staring at her, she blushed and tried to make small in her seat. Too much for one morning...

"What's the problem, Rachel?" Jason was the first one by her side, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. Rachel sighed and got up from her seat, knowing fully that Jason couldn't sit next to her to talk.

"A bad night sleep, Jason..." She recognized, shaking her head and rubbing her face. "Just a bad night sleep..."

"I'd suggest a nap, but I know you have to work with Octavian right now..." Rachel opened her eyes wide and almost hung her mouth. _Almost_. "Listen, I know that you like this, um... _arrangement_ less than anyone-"

"You think, Jason?" She interrupted him, playfully, but he shut her with his eyes.

"-but, the way I see it, you're in control of this." He continued as if she hadn't interrupted him. "Rachel, I know Octavian pretty well enough to know that he's in debt to you for sparing his life... He's Roman above all that! He'll honored that debt!" Rachel stared at Jason as if she wasn't sure.

"Jason, wether I trust him or not, that's a complete different story... But, if we have to leave Camp? Who or what assures me I'll be back?" She wondered, thinking about all those terrible nightmares that had last night.

"Unfortunately, you don't." Jason admitted. Rachel slumped her shoulders and nodded. "Would you feel better if you were, I don't know... _spied_ inside Camp?" There was a different tone in Jason's voice when giving her that choice, but Rachel didn't noticed or chose to ignore it.

"I guess that for the beginning is alright..." She compelled, sighing. Just as she was finishing talking to Jason, a very scare and timid former Augur was walking through the pavilion to meet her. All the campers had stopped their meals and turned to look at him, as if he was some kind of parade or some prisoner send to be execute. She couldn't take it. "Alright, you people! The show is over!" She shouted at the campers, who went back to their daily things.

"Thank you." Octavian thanked her, surprising Jason just for saying ' _thank you_ '. Rachel, didn't seem to notice this.

"S'alright..." She replied, a bit self confident. "Look, I owe you an apology for before... I had a bad night sleep and it wasn't right to take it out on you..." She apologized to him, not watching how his eyes widen in surprise. Only seen by Jason. "So, um... We should start with what we got, right?"

"You're the boss..." Octavian pointed out. Rachel wanted to gag at the words, but kept quiet and guided him towards a little table that was built specially for her when she wanted to work outside and stuff. The place had no walls, but had a roof to protect her from the sun. The table was in plain sight of everyone, which allowed everyone to spy on them and either help or not. Only that neither of them knew it yet. "Nice place..."

"I was tired of spending time under the sun, burning my neck because all I wanted to do was to paint, so the Hephaestus cabin built me this-" Rachel stopped talking, realizing that she was ranting about nothing in particular. "So, um... How should we start? I guess we can see what information we have so far and then, we can compare if with modern maps, though, I'm not very good reading maps... Except that one time that we were inside the Labyrinth and I didn't _need_ a map, because there was a strange shimmer on the floor and-" She turned her head to see Octavian listening with rapid attention and she was surprised. "And, I'm rambling again, right?" He simply nodded, not knowing what would be a proper answer. "Sorry, is the lack of sleep..."

"Would you like to take a nap? I can start without you and wake you up if I find anything..." He offered, blushing a little. Rachel blushed as well, surprised.

"Um, OK... Only, if you wake me up." She ordered him. Octavian nodded and she tried to get comfortable against the stone seat to take a catnap.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the other side of Camp Half-Blood..._

"How did it go?" Piper walked to Jason, who wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm guessing that the Stolls gave her nightmares and she has very little sleep... Oh, and I managed to be allow to 'spy' on her." He added with air inverted commas. Piper smirked at this information.

"That's great and will allow our job to be much easier..." Piper celebrated, though arched an eyebrow to Jason. "Why you guys didn't let us know you had the same plan? I had to find out through Katie, who was told by Travis!"

"To be fair, I wasn't sure if you'd had approved of it..." Jason confessed, smiling sheepishly. Piper rolled her eyes at him.

"Next time you wanna play matchmaking, love... Better come to me first..." She sassed him, before walking away. Jason rolled his eyes and followed her before swinging her over his shoulder.

Someone else could spy on them...


	9. Chapter 9

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

It wasn't a bad gig. He didn't even mind that his overseer was asleep. She'd needed it. It was the least he could do. She'd saved him. He was shocked he was grateful, shocked that Rachel's well being was even considered by him, and shocked even more that his life was something he even cared about. He reminded himself that he didn't. This was just a lot nicer than the cage. And Rachel was better company than Barry. At least she would be, if she ever woke up.

He was focusing hard. Got caught by surprise. They were all caught by surprise. Caught off guard. The spies saw but were too transfixed by the scene at hand to react or intervene.

She moved like shadows. Octavian was far too focused on the light.

Surprise!

"Need some help cutie? " A pretty, misleading girl purred.

"Hm?" Octavian glanced up from his work. He hadn't made heads or tails out of anything, at least not anything new. Most info was stuff he knew already. He had been studying the books for years now.

"I can't believe she's sleeping on the job. Tsk Tsk leaving such a handsome little specimen alone. " The catty girl drawled. She messed with his papers, using misdirection to control his eyes, and candy colored lips to try to control his brain.

"She's tired. " He defended, surprising himself. The distractingly gorgeous girl rolled her eyes, pouting. He found the whole charade unattractive.

"I'm Drew. Drew Tanaka. And I know you. Augur. How interesting..." She circled him analytically. He felt uneasy.

"Did you need anything?" He asked, hoping she'd catch on to the agitation in his tone that he usually saved for Percy Jackson and other such morons.

"I just wanted to meet the pretty boy everyone's been whispering about. What a shame Rachel is asleep. I could tell her a few things. " She tapped a number two pencil midair, as if conducting.

"Like what? " He asked dryly.

"Pretty toys that get left alone get stolen." She smiled evilly at him, still managing to be pretty, but not half as pretty as Rachel. He wondered why that thought crossed his mind before realizing he was about to be "stolen" .

He was just about to protest, oddly enough planning to use the words "not my type". But he didn't have to.

"Hey Drew. Octavian isn't a toy." And unexpectedly a blue hairbrush flew from behind, smacking Drew in the face.

~oOo~

Later that night was a very interesting combined meeting.

"She only throws hairbrushes at real jerks. " Percy noted.

"Yeah, well my sister qualifies." Piper said.

"Did we make any progress today at all?" Jason asked sighing.

"Yeah! We stole Drew's everything!" Connor piped up. No one had objected to unconscious Drew.

"No dear brother, they mean matchmaking progress. " Travis draped an arm around his little brother, feigning affection before teasingly shoving him out of his chair.

"Oh. Ow! Well no then. " Connor lounged on the floor, apathetic.

"Actually, " Reyna began,

"Much progress was made. You see the person you like in a new light when they are noticed someone else," She barely glanced at Jason then continued,

"And it means a lot that he obviously wasn't interesting. And it is so on our side that nothing got done. We have time to scheme. What do you think it will take to get those love birds to like each other? We just got lucky with Drew. "

"What can we do? Thought you'd never ask. Reyna dear, take notes. My brother and I don't do things half way. We have schemes that'd melt your pretty little face off. "

"Watch it. " Nico warned, shadows twirling around him.

"He's fine. Bring it Stoll. Melt my face. " He grinned.

"My pleasure. " And they began. Faces were so totally melted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

 _Before the night meeting, but after hitting Drew..._

Rachel was fuming. How dared Drew come to her place of work and bother them? Bother Octavian? _Wait, what?!_ When she saw Drew talking to Octavian, her first thought told her that she was dreaming and that it was a nightmare. Her first instinct was throwing her her hairbrush, nightmare or not, Drew was a small menace, a small plague that lurked into her work zone and had to be controlled.

"Thank you for that..." Octavian thanked her, once Drew hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. Rachel grunted in reply, while grabbing Drew's legs and dragging her away from them. The messy, full with dirty look will be her warning to never bother them again. When she was satisfied by the distance between them, she cleaned her hand and walked back, with a frown in her face.

It was obvious that Octavian wanted to ask her what was wrong and if he could help, but he didn't bring himself to do so in case she would blow up. Rachel sighed, thinking he had the right to know, so she sat back down and faced the table, and not him like he was doing with her.

"It shouldn't bother me, you're free to do whatever you want in your free time..." She emphasized, gritting her teeth a little. "But, I guess you deserve to know that Drew only considers you an attraction, a ' _toy_ ', like she said, because you're the new guy and you're not paying her enough attention..." She explained, finally turning to see him. He was with both eyes on her, listening.

"She mentioned something about stealing me..." He mentioned, making Rachel's blood boil for a second before she could keep it under control.

"Drew likes to have what she can't... Though, I don't know what she meant with that..." She admitted, with sorrow. Octavian picked up on that, but kept quiet about it. "Like I mentioned before, you're free to do whatever you want in your free time, but now..." She motioned to the piles of paper with her head. Octavian got the indirect and began reading again, but this time, Rachel joined him.

"She's not my type." Rachel heard Octavian mumble, though she wasn't sure or maybe it wasn't meant for her to listen.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, politely, giving him time to change his answer. Blushing, that was what he did.

"That I think I found something..." He pointed at the paper he was holding and Rachel immediately rushed to his side, reading it from behind him, her head placed almost on his shoulder. "It doesn't make much sense..."

" _Returning circles you must follow / Three goddesses dispute the place / Directions from the moon must be asked / If you want-_ urgh, can't read the end!" She complained, seeing how it was burnt to the side. Frustrated, she ran her hands through her hair.

"Sorry, I'll read it before showing it to you..." Rachel turned around to see the submission of Octavian in action, and was left startled.

"No, it's OK... It's not your fault... You didn't burn that side on purpose, did you?" She comforted him, which was an odd image for anyone. Any Roman passing by would had thought, ' _comforting Octavian? Is she on her right mind?_ '. The Greek wouldn't mind much, though they'll be surprise as well.

"Is Drew like me?" Octavian surprised Rachel with the question.

"Um, well... I guess she is more like a spoiled kid than a- than a-"

"-a backstabbing bastard that created war between the camps and deserves to die?" Octavian completed for her, though that was not what she was going to say. "You can speak your thoughts, I'm used to it..."

"That was a mean thing to say." She argued, leaving the papers she had in her hand and faced him. "I don't know you enough to say that about you, but I guess that is more under that tough/fake humble exterior..." It was Octavian's turn to gape at her, making Rachel smirk. "I don't expect you to become my buddy-buddy, but... we should at least get along while we do our job. Like I said, you're free to do whatever you want on your free time..."

The thought of what Octavian could do in his free time bumped her down a little. Part of her wanted him to attach to her like a scare little kid that didn't know around and thought everyone was going to hurt him, but she knew that he was a full-19-years-old grown up and he took his own decisions, no matter how bad or mad were those decisions.

"Maybe, um... we could?" She was taken again by surprised. It has been the fourth or fifth time in a lapse of thirty minutes and she was not fond to it. Though, it was nice not knowing what was going to happen with him. Looking at him, Rachel titled her head and imagined that Octavian was some kind of Pandora's box. Someone had opened him out of curiosity and released all the bad things of him, while the good ones are still at the end of the box.

"You're a puzzle, Octavian..." She recognized, surprising him. "And, I like puzzles." She smirked, before going back to her task of reading papers after papers. What she didn't notice was that Octavian's face was sporting the sweetest smile he never showed anyone. She also didn't noticed how their elbows seemed to always brush against each other, gently.

Nope, she didn't notice any of that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

"Those con artist boys are rather clever..." Reyna remarked to Jason as the set in motion.

"The Stolls? I don't know, this is hardly a new concept. People did this to him all the time back at Camp Jupiter." He studied Reyna with a confused expression. Then it clicked.

"Travis." Her head whipped up.

"What about him. " Reyna was no weakling but she tended to fall fast and hard.

"Nothing. "

The screaming was heard throughout camp and probably up and down all of Long Island. You know what's basic? Stealing people's clothes.

Travis and Connor were not basic. Their sweetest moves were shaken up versions of basic pranks. So Octavian's clothes got swiped right off his body within seconds. He didn't even notice until a breeze caught him in his blue-grey underwear. He'd been stretching, getting ready to sit down and work. He'd been thinking of things to say to Rachel. Ice breakers. Definitely not pick up lines, he wouldn't know how to start. Besides he totally didn't want to flirt with her.

None of that came to be though. He was a spectacle, a sideshow screaming in his knickers. The people at Camp Half Blood were no different then anyone else who had ever known him. The saw him as a freak and so they treated him as one. Now he looked like one, while the whole camp laughed. Greeks and Romans treating him like trash.

He fled, desperate, near to tears. Locking himself in the attic, hiding from the world. He pulled on fresh clothes and curled up on his sleeping bag. He was mortified and aggravated. There was no escape from the bullies. Why didn't they see that?

How could they not understand that they'd helped make him the way he was?

"What did this accomplish?" Annabeth asked, a little worried about backlash. Percy was doubled over, laughing, she hit him lightly.

"Did it have to accomplish anything?" Percy remarked through gasping laughter.

"Travis's plan was to appeaI to Rachel's sympathetic nature. Get her maybe a little fired up. Make her think a lot about him. Realize what her passion is directed to. " Connor explained, wondering where his brother was.

"To make her realize she likes him. " Annabeth nodded, getting it.

"And we get to see Octavian in his skivvies. " Percy snickered. Another light slap.

"Pipes, baby, we might have ourselves a new matchmaking job." Jason drawled to his girlfriend as they danced cheek to cheek in a secret place.

"Oh?" She smirked as he twirled her. They got so little time to be romantic together. This matchmaking thing was actually bringing them closer.

He explained his suspicions with Reyna, and Piper seemed more than pleased that Reyna had a new guy in her sights.

"Jason, " She began speculatively,

"Neither of them have been seen all day. "

"Matchmaking rule #1: some people don't need a shove. I'm just worried about Katie. "

"Are we in over our heads?" He asked, pulling her close as the song on their iPod changed.

"You and me? Never. We can get through anything. "

Meanwhile in the attic a scared, sad little kid lingered close to the window, desperate, whispering,

"I can't get through this. "


	12. Chapter 12

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Travis and Connor Stoll didn't see it coming. But nor for that, they didn't expect it.

Loud ' _paffs_ ' and ' _smacks_ ' were heard around their faces, from a very angry, and petite in comparison, Oracle.

"Ouch! Was that-" Rachel shut Travis with another smack, knocking him down clean, at everyone's sight. "Why...?"

"Take off your clothes." She ordered, not taking excuses from anyone. " _Both_ of you, clothes off, now!" She screamed at them. Travis and Connor had never dealt with a pissed off Oracle and, after the visit last night, they didn't want to. Silently, and under the watch of the entire Camp, they took off their clothes until they were on their underwear. "All. Of. It." Rachel repeated, not moving her frown. Both Stolls paled and started to babble.

"Rachel, you can't-"

"We'll look like idiot-"

"I have my _Peppa Pig_ underwears..."

"It was just a joke-"

"Oh, and you think that being standing there in just underwear is ' _just a joke_ ' to you?" Rachel checked, finally letting out a very dry and sarcastic laugh, before going back to serious. "You don't do ' _jokes_ ' anyone, you do plain and cruel ' _bullying_ '!" The Stolls cringed at the sound of that word and she smirked. "Oh, you don't like that word? _BULLYING_! B-U-L-L-Y-I-N-G!" She spelled it for them, before someone came towards their rescue.

"Rachel, I think is enough-" Rachel turned to Reyna, who had the nerve to stand head-to-head to the angry Oracle.

"Oh, you think is enough for them, but to your own Augur, it's fine to laugh like if he was a clown?!" Reyna had the decency of looking a tad guilty. "What about Roman's honor and love for the rules? Where was that passion of your when someone bullies someone in _your_ Legion, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano?!"

"Rachel, you're making a scene..." Reyna pointed out, not liking where she was taking the topic.

"Oh, I'm making a scene? _You_ are going to make a scene, Reyna. Because you and the Stolls will go upstairs, knock into Octavian's door and apologize from the bottom of your heart _immediately_! You heard me?!" Everyone gasped, not expecting that from Rachel, that anger and that authoritarian tone of her.

"No, Rachel. I think-" Reyna couldn't finish her sentence, because Travis placed his hand over her mouth, shutting her up.

"We'll do it right away, Rachel..." Travis promised, dragging Reyna away with him, Connor right behind them. Rachel followed them, in case they thought they could play her. They stomped up the stairs and Rachel knocked on the door, even though she would burst in if necessary.

"Octavian? It's Rachel... Can I come in?" She asked, gently. She could hear the sniffs and wiping away sounds. He was definitely crying.

"What for? To laugh at me like the rest of them?" Was the reply, shocking her. She glared at the people who were behind her, who looked everywhere but her. Connor was hugging himself because he was having chills, while Travis was stopping Reyna to act all, well... _Reyna_.

"I didn't think it was funny..." She admitted, still through the door. "Can I come in? I would rather have your permission and not barge in..." She explained.

"You are alone, right?" He wondered, and Rachel heard how scare he was. She sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm all alone." She lied. She didn't want him to be scare of her.

"Fine." She smiled internally and, before going in, she turned to the other three.

"If I open the door and you are not here, you three, I don't care who you are, I will hunt you down and you'll regret it..." She threaten, before walking inside the room. Closing the door behind her, she saw a broken and cowered down Octavian, who looked highly embarrassed.

"I looked like a fool, didn't I?" For some reason (she would claim _lately_ because she hated seen bullied people), Rachel's heart melted and she rushed to hug him. It was a weird position, because he was taller than her and she was hugging him from almost behind, allowing her head to lean on his back. Again, it was weird.

"They are idiots..." She acknowledged, serious. "They'll regret it later, I'll make sure of it..."

"You don't have to... I've dealt with it all my life..."

"I know- well, I imagined." She corrected herself, when she sensed his look on her. "You just confirm it."

"What do you think that girl, Drew, would think now of me...?" Rachel noticed that his voice had a little of relief in it. Probably, that was a way to get rid of her.

"Honestly, she'll try to get on your good side, with a lot of sugarcoated complements..." She told him, trying to take the venom out of her voice. "I'd probably stay away from her for a while..."

"I just wish I could disappear something, you know..." He hoped, sighing. Rachel thought for a moment, before tapping his back. "What?"

"How about we take a break of working? Has anyone showed you the Camp?" Octavian shook his head, confused. "Of course not, what was I thinking?" She scolded herself, out loud. "C'mon, we won't work today... We are going to relax and tour around, showing those idiot you are better than them."

"I'm not-"

"It's an expression!" She cut him, before he could go any further. He nodded, not convinced. "C'mon, set loose... Have some fun today..." She stood up and pulled out her hand, as invitation for him. He stared from her to her hand, leaving Rachel wonder if she did the right thing.

She just hoped it didn't backfired to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

He didn't hold her hand for long. He stopped in his tracks when he saw them.

"It isn't funny. " He stated quietly. Travis nodded.

"I'm sorry dude- "

"Why? " Octavian couldn't help asking.

"I already know I'm a freak!" His voice trembled as he spoke. The Stoll boys looked ashamed. Guilty. Reyna too had a regretful expression.

"Octavian- that's not why we did it. "

"Save the excuses Reyna. I knew we weren't friends but I thought you at least cared." He accused. They stared at him, waiting for him to lash out. He thought about what Rachel had said. Show that you're better than them.

"Wait here. " He ordered and Rachel's glare kept them in place. When he came back he saw they were flinching. What did they think he could do to them?

He tossed Connor his sleeping bag.

"Cover yourself. I'm gonna want that back. " Then he threw a towel to Travis. They both wrapped themselves in material.

"Thank you. "

"Try to remember it isn't funny. " He said sharply. Travis grabbed Reyna's hand and was pulling her away. But he had one more thing to say.

"Wait. I formally denounce myself from the Legion. I am Roman no longer. " He declared. Reyna nodded.

"I am so so sorry. " She whispered as she left with Travis. Octavian sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Rachel you lied to me." He accused, his heartbreak suddenly apparent, written all over his face. He was breaking down again. He knew he could in front of her.

She was hugging him again before the first tear had completely slid down his face. For the first time he hugged back. Her shorter frame around his taller one made him feel secure. He got a chilling blush when he realized that this was where he needed to be. The welcome mat never rang truer. He swayed dizzily thinking that he could never tell her she was his home. His safe place.

"I'm sorry I lied. I think they learned their lesson though."

"I think I learned one too." He thought, hugging back, hoping to never let go,

"Rachel? Can we tweak that plan a little? "

"How so? " He wondered suddenly, self-consciously, if he smelled okay. Had he used any oldspice that morning?

"Do you wanna stay here and talk and listen to my iPod I have twenty one pilots and Fall out boy." He babbled hopefully.

"Sure. That sounds great. " They settled in shoulder against shoulder, comfortable together. He told her about Roman life and his parents and how his stuffed raccoon had been his only friend. For awhile he just rambled on talking over the fitting playlist. The world moved slower beneath them, and they watched the camp hustle and bustle from his window. After probably overwhelming her with his life story he paused. He wondered if he had freaked her out or bored her. It was frightening, caring this much. Worrying about losing someone. Worrying that you couldn't lose someone who wasn't yours. He was silently obsessing but managed to ask,

"What about you?"

~oOo~

"We're never doing that again. " Reyna declared with fierce vehemence.

"It got the desired effect. But at much too high a cost. Today we lost a Legionnaire. " Someone cheered and she shot them a withering glare.

"I hold myself completely responsible. Cruel bullying was going on within the Legion and I did nothing to stop it. No wonder he came despise us! That will never happen to a camper under my watch again. " She commanded.

"I agree with Reyna. It's not funny, it's not just a joke. If the Hermes cabin wishes to be spared Stoll wrath they will never prank like that again." Travis announced. Connor looked like he was debating speaking up, then said,

"Yeah! Octavian was a lot nicer to us than we were to him. Explain that. " The new "Octavian protection squad " glared scathingly at the other campers.

They continued to discuss kinder plans for matchmaking until the moon hung high in the sky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

 _"What about you?"_

"What about me?" Rachel replied, not understanding the question fully. Was he asking about her life? What she liked? Or something more specific?

"Anything... I mean, I shared, now your turn." He said, blushing a little for his boldness. Rachel smirked and nodded.

"Fair enough..." She recognized, sighing "OK, where should I start...?"

"From the beginning would be a nice place..." He joked, earning a light shove from her. But not without a smile in her face.

"Don't get smart on me!" She teased him, lightly.

She told him about her parents. The way they behaved, they way they acted, how was her life when she was a toddler. Her life as a student of the many different schools. How she got teased for ' _seeing_ ' monsters. How she found love in art. What she liked to do on a lazy weekend. And, much to her embarrassment and shame, she told him about the time she went out with Percy. Part of her wanted to keep that away and that no one else, but the implicated knew it (sadly, one of them had lost his life honorably...), but another part, the winning part of her logic, told her he needed to know, for some reason.

"So... You like Jackson?" Octavian asked, kind of shy and upset, though Rachel didn't noticed that.

" _Liked_ would be the proper tense..." She explianed, sighing. Octavian relaxed and allowed her to continue her explanation. "Percy, he... He just was a messenger, someone send to me to warn me that I wasn't as crazy as my shrinks thought or as my parents thought. I owe him much..."

"What if it wasn't him?" Rachel looked at Octavian, confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean was... What if it wasn't Jackson the so called ' _messenger_ '? What if it was someone else...?" Rachel shrugged and leaned on the closest object she had. In this case, Octavian's shoulder.

"I guess the feeling would be the same, I don't know..." She reasoned. She was very comfortable and had little to none desire of moving from that place. "Why you ask?"

"Just a thought." He quickly answered, leaving her unsatisfied about it, but she shrugged it off. It's not like he was jealous or something... Well, he might be possessive with the whole ' _my first friend_ ' business and stuff, which she found kind of cute, but not about something else... right?

It was obvious that Rachel was looking at Octavian with a new light, as if he had stepped a little out of the shadows that surrounded him and little by little, into the light. She was impressed with his performance when he faced the Stolls and Reyna, though it was more than obvious that he wasn't strong enough to face the entire Camp anymore. Too many years of bullying...

"You impressed me." She spoke after a while of staring the front wall and being in comfortable silence with him. Octavian glanced at her, confused. "The way you behave with the Stolls and Reyna... Someone else wouldn't have opened the door, or spit at them... You were the better person and I was impressed..." She confessed, not noticing the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

"To be honest, I just wanted to slam the door at their faces and let that speak for itself..." He admitted. "But seeing their fearful faces when I came back was priceless enough..." Rachel let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, they were pretty terrified..." She acknowledged, laughing. That caused Octavian to chuckle and face her.

"We could scare the campers, you and I."

"Oh, you should had asked me before you got caught!" She acted, being overdramatic on purpose. "We could had ruled the world together... Me, scaring the campers, while you and your iron fist rulement... The world could had been ours!" She raised her fist in a joking manner.

"You know, we're not that _far_ behind..." He continued the joke, smirking. "Once when we find the Sibylline Books, we can known how the story will end... And we can take over the world." Rachel opened her eyes, a little confused at the turn of event that the conversation was taking. Octavian seemed to realized that after his speech. "I'm kidding! I'm _so_ kidding!" He rushed to explain, which relaxed Rachel.

"Sorry, it's just... for a second, I thought-" She stopped talking, not sure if to continue.

"What you thought? Rachel, you can tell me..." He encouraged her, gently.

"I thought you were serious about taking over the world..." She whispered, as if speaking it out loud would make it real. Octavian lowered his head to her and smirked.

"A guy can dream, right?" Rachel nodded, as dreaming wasn't harmful. "Besides, you're the closest I have of a friend... I'd do anything you ask me for..."

"Anything?" She checked, smirking. Octavian winced internally, thinking that maybe having a friend was too good to be true... Maybe, Rachel's sweetness is just a screen for- "What if I asked you to be my friend- correction, my _best_ friend? What would you say?"

"Where do I sign?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

Worst. Night. Ever. The bright moon, the discouraging cold hardness of the floor (Of course the Stolls hadn't returned his sleeping bag, serves him right fro trying to be a good person), the sickening memories of his sappy reaction to getting a best friend, and the fact that When will my life begin from tangled was stuck in his head... Worst night ever. His senses were overreacting to everything, the hardness of the floor and the nagging brightness of the moon that shone in his eyes defiantly. He knew it was just as easy to get up and pull the faded once-decorated-by-flowers curtain, but he would much rather search for a baseball bat.

The baseball bat was for one purpose and one purpose alone, to beat the bloody memories out of his head. Maybe knock some sense into it.

There was only one thing he didn't regret from that day- retiring from the Legion. He only had bitter memories of Camp Jupiter. They'd been stored up neatly, like a pile of firewood fueling the fire in his soul. That fire flickered, sputtered, and died. He moaned. No baseball bat. He lay back down on the floor. He thought about Rachel. That made himself hate himself more. Why was she always on his mind?

Everything about her, those green eyes. The red hair. Everything about her made his stomach churn and his heart ached. He felt sick. Why no baseball bat? Why no distraction? He needed something special. He needed anything.

Like a knock on the door. His heart pounded. Rachel? He bit his tongue to keep from asking, even though the name was sweet in his mouth, like sugar. He leapt up from his place near the window and swung over to the door.

Not Rachel.

Not... Anyone he would expect. Actually, Rachel is the only one he expected. Or the Piper girl with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She was friendly.

It was the Stolls.

"Figured you'd need this. It's a cold night." Travis tossed Octavian the sleeping bag.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No, thank you. You're a great dude." Octavian was taken aback. He stuttered.

"W-what?"

"We were total jerks, and we stole your clothes and..." Travis hesitated.

"Bullied you." Octavian nodded.

"I'm used to it."He muttered.

"You shouldn't be. Come hang out with us."

"It's late-" He started. Connor stopped him.

"A bunch of us are having a late campfire, Chiron said we could. There will be smores and cheesy songs with even cheesier guitar, it will be fun. None of the Romans are coming, and I don't think Rachel is either. Maybe if you want to make some new friends, you could come." He debated.

"Okay," He muttered.

"For smores." The two cheered.

"You guys aren't pulling anything on me are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"No. Never." He followed them out into the night.

The camp fire was medium height and brighter than the moon. Octavian settled onto a log with Connor next to him.

"You want a smore?" Connor asked.

"I'll make my own."

"Yeah okay. I burn mine." Connor shrugged and they made their smores while a round of music started. In the heat of the fire and the roar of the music only someone paying attention would notice Katie in the corner, crying softly.

Travis was the only one paying attention.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

"Katie! We're friends-" He said gently.

"No!"

"Katie, do you want a smore?" He asked.

"Why don't you go make Reyna one?"

"We didn't really invite the Romans. We wanted Octavian to feel more welcome."

"Yeah well that was nice of you." She muttered angrily.

"Why are you mad at me Katie?"

"Don't you get it? I thought you liked me."

"I did! I liked you. Past tense."

"Gimme the smore." She said emotionally. He passed it over.

"Mm."

"I liked you in middle school Katie, you never seemed interested, I moved on."

"igh wath playing hard to geth." She said through smore.

"Stupid." He teased, attempting lightheartedness.

"Yeah. I was." She sighed, wiping chocolate off of her face.

"Sorry. Truce?"

"Fine. Okay." She got up and left, broken but now understanding. He sighed and stared into the campfire.

* * *

Octavian left soon after. While the smores were delicious and the Stolls seemed welcoming, he still felt out of place among the Campers at Camp Half Blood. He supposed he would for awhile, supposed again that he'd better get used to the environment since, if he was lucky, he realized, it would be his new home. Home... He thought. Nowhere had ever felt like home. The concept of a home was still so startling, except for his time with Rachel he'd never known the feeling.

He smiled dopily when he thought of Rachel, trying to contain his sappy lovestruck emotions.

He froze.

Lovestruck?

Was that what he was? He would've lain down on the ground with his sleeping bag to puzzle it all out had a new sight greeted him when he arrived to his dusty little space.

When he figured out how to breathe he rushed over.

The couch wasn't much, but it was pulled out like a bed, and decked out with sheets and a big, fuzzy comforter.

"From your new friends in the Hermes Cabin, because we've all had to sleep on the floor before. :)" Tears sprang to his eyes and he flopped onto the couch bed. It was the best feeling since Rachel's last hug. He fell asleep grinning-

BEST! NIGHT! EVER!


	16. Chapter 16

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Rachel woke up feeling refreshed and rested. The smile that adorned her face would be soon replace by a frown and face of fear.

Not that she would know this.

She dressed like she always did. A painted orange T-shirt, along with some old jeans, also splattered with paint, as well as her favorite sneakers. That morning, she had decided to tie up her hair, so that it would be away from her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she thought she didn't look bad. She looked normal and even, could fit into the demigods' crew.

She walked towards the pavilion, ready to have a succulent breakfast, when she was stopped by a group of demigods midway.

"Good morning, guys!" Rachel greeted them, with a wary smile at the sight of Jason, Percy, Travis and Connor, smiling at her. "What can I do for you before breakfast?"

"Good morning, Rachel!" Travis smiled at her, while Connor and Jason were looking around her. More like analyzing her. "You know? Now that you ask, there's a little thing that you could do for us..."

"OK...?" She replied to him, not sure that she wanted to know what was all this about. Travis continued to smile and turned her around in her place.

"So, what do you think, guys?" He asked the rest of the group, who was nodding in answer.

"Maybe, straight..." Jason thought out loud, moving his fingers through her ponytail.

"Definitely, a skirt..." Percy continued, looking around her.

"What are you talking about, guys?" Rachel demanded, looking scare because their actions.

"How about a little color on her cheeks?" Connor supplied, making her feel embarrassed. Here there were some of the boys that she most trusted (well, Jason and Percy fitted in that category more than Connor and Travis, but they were trustworthies... Sometimes)

"To the Oracle's cave!" Percy announced, dragging her, while the guys walked in normal pace.

"Guys, I'm hungry and I'm a little freaked out of what you want to do with me..." She admitted, walking behind them. She looked at the guys, who once they arrived into her cave, were digging around her closet and her bathroom. "Um, guys...? Should I go grab my baseball bat?"

"Oh, there's no need for that!" Jason jumped into the pacifier role and grabbed her hands in a very comforting manner. "The true reason we do this is that, well... You won't believe us if we tell you..."

"You can try..." Rachel encouraged them, trying to find out what was going on.

"The girls had been scolding us that we don't know how to be ' _feminine_ '" Jason quoted. Rachel raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet so far. "So, and since you are a girl, we decided to practice with you and see how we were doing...?" The last part sounded more like a question and there was something in that story that didn't add up to it.

"Travis is not seeing anyone... And neither is Connor." Rachel argued with them. Percy and Jason looked like they were busted by her and she liked it, but Travis interfered.

"Let's get to work, guys!" Jason rushed to say to them, not giving time to explain.

Rachel only hoped she could get out of there, alive.

* * *

Other than the fact that she left alive her cave for the second time that morning, Rachel wanted to run back to her cave and take off all the things the guys had done to her. But, the guys must had figured out her intentions, because she was being followed by them, just in case.

They're so gonna pay...

Her outfit was completely different to the one she picked up in the morning. She was wearing a lilac shirt with a mid-thigh flowery skirt that made her legs stand out, along with some sandals that were opened and strapped around her ankle, with no heel. Her hair had been straight out and parted to the left, so all her right side was behind her ear and looked glued to her head.

The only part of that ridiculous look was that she had make up and her face was red because of the embarrassment, that didn't make much difference! She would never admit it publicly, but Travis did know his way around make up! Probably some of the younger Hermes' Cabin members liked it and Travis learnt? Some remote possibility, but she wouldn't rule it out.

The bad thing about it was that everyone was staring at her when she walked into the pavilion to have breakfast. Heads would turn into her direction, turning her more and more red. Silently, she sat in the Apollo table and ate in silence.

"R-Rachel?" Rachel winced and, still red as a rose, turned around to see Octavian, standing right behind her and with his mouth open, gaping at her. "Wh-what-?"

"I look terrible, I know, I know..." She cut him, not wanting to hear something bad about it. "Is there anything I can do to help you? I haven't had breakfast yet..." She explained, trying not to be rude.

"Um, um... Ch-Chiron wants to see u-us... About the qu-quest...?" He stuttered, also red as a rose, though Rachel didn't see that. Sighing and leaving her untouched breakfast, she got up and walked towards Big House, while Octavian was starstruck on his place. When he finally realized he had to follow, he rushed behind her.

* * *

Without Rachel or Octavian knowing, Percy, Jason and Travis were high five each other for a well done job.

Phase one, make Octavian stutter around Rachel, complete!

Phase two, make him complement her, on the go.

It was time for the girls to do their magic...


	17. Chapter 17

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

"No no no no." He interrupted his thoughts and hers and no doubt the sound of the beating of her heart which was really odd for him to hear oh wait that was his it was beating awfully hard for a normal Friday morning... Not that anything had been normal since he'd met Rachel. His heart was beating awfully loud. He shuddered.

"Wait what?" Rachel stopped, and she turned. It seemed like slow motion. His breath caught. He was dizzy.

"Rachel, you look gorgeous, but that isn't you, and I'm not saying..." He took a deep, shaky breath. About half a dozen eavesdropping girls leaned forward, holding their breath.

"Rachel, you always look gorgeous," A blush was rising to his cheeks and taking down the rest of him too.

"Go be you. Change. Tell anyone who tries to stop you they can take it up with me." She nodded and smiled, sauntering off.

He got mobbed.

Absolutely mobbed.

"Olympus! That was so adorable you were great we had this scripted but you did great improvising it was great!" He didn't know who was talking. Mostly he heard Piper but it was about a hundred breathless girls all chirping and patting his shoulder and being really sappy.

"Stop!" He yelled, overwhelmed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, so confused.

"Oh we so weren't supposed to tell you."

"The guys are going to be ticked if we do."

"Jason and Travis-" Octavian stepped back.

"You're conspiring with Travis? What are you conspiring with Travis? I thought he was my friend!" He hadn't been sure, when it was only dorky camp songs and gooey smores. The couch bed had been more convincing, and that morning when he'd been tiredly eating his cheerios he had to think, hey maybe I do have friends here like dude friends maybe I have a bro. Honestly he'd been delirious earlier. Now he was fully awake.

"Octavian, I'll tell you straight." Piper began. His eyes were super squinty now.

"Don't think that this accounts for any of your progress with Rachel because most of that you've done on your own and we are so so proud. Butlooktheentirecamphaskindabeensettingyouandrachelupbecauseyouguysaresothecutestandwe'vebeenplayingmatchmakerdon'tgetmad." He stood there, staring, blinking.

"So my life and any possible love life I have not that I have any feelings for Rachel okay maybe some..." What was his point? Oh yeah.

"So you've been tampering with my whole Camp Half Blood experience like Sick Dictators, actually trying to play gods, specifically Aphrodite whose problems I don't need in my life right now, just because you ship something? GUYS. WRITE A FANFIC! MAKE A TUMBLR BLOG. BUT LEAVE ME AND RACHEL ALONE!"

Halfway across camp everyone heard it, and a handful of guys who'd been cleaning off makeup and teasing Travis about his cosmetics skills-"My mom taught me leave it alone! At least I don't do fashion like Connor." "Hey bro I have style and Lou Ellen is this close to noticing it and when I'm the first Stoll with a girl friend who will be laughing then?" "Oh is that a challenge? You're on Connie."- were starting to realize that they probably shouldn't have trusted the girls to do anything that involved face to face interaction. Piper and Reyna were their best negotiators, with Reyna on shaky ground after the whole legion thing, but everybody else? It was a recipe for disaster. Their covers were blown and Octavian was way past upset.

Rachel had heard something too. Basically all of Octavian's speech. She came back in normal jeans and a paint splattered off the shoulder top. She still looked gorgeous. Everyone else had backed off, the girls actually considering the whole fanfic thing, and it was just the two of them.

"I know, I know we have a meeting but I bet you heard everything and I just need a moment." He excused, covering his face, particularly his left eye which was pounding, and began to pace slowly.

He didn't know what he expected Rachel to say. Maybe, "I'd never like a freak like you. What a joke."

"We still best friends?" She asked, grabbing his right hand and leading him to the big house.

"Yes! Of course, I don't know who else I trust other than you actually. It's just... I don't know. I already told you that I think you look gorgeous so there I go dropping the ball right off the bat, way to go being subtle and not sounding desperate at all. And you're still very much gorgeous, and so so much more than that as well... But suddenly I don't know if I actually might have feelings for you or if it's just a hoard of fangirls pulling strings and making me look way better than I actually am so I have a chance with a girl way out of my league. But I know I don't have a chance." He stopped and sighed.

"And I know that I might, read might, actually have feelings for you."

"But we should really go to that meeting." He was the one leading now, more like dragging, she would've stood there staring as long as the morning allowed, but he was right about the meeting.

It was important.

Dangerous quest?

Check.

Oh it has to be just the two of them?

Oh darn.

* * *

The hoards of fangirls?

They were gonna throw the best, most romantic going away party ever.

Today was kind of an unqualified success.

And they guys hadn't even had to get their pretty hands dirty to do it.

Although, the Barbie Doll Rachel pictures would forever be in the Percy Jackson seldom used black mail magazine for the rest of forever, well until Annabeth made Leo burn them because the thought of him keeping pictures of Rachel was a little unsettling. For everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Her life had been turned upside down without her knowing it.

And she hated it!

First, the public humiliation (though, she was kind of sure that she heard some catcalls in her direction from some guys. Followed by some smacks and voices of complain) of her Barbie Doll transformation. She literally felt like a doll and, even when she could consider dressing up like that for Halloween or some unavoidable event, she didn't like it.

Second, the compliment coming out of Octavian's mouth. Sure, she enjoyed it, but she wasn't used to get compliments, especially from boys. When he told her that she ' _always look gorgeous_ ' but added the ' _go be you. Change. Tell anyone who tries to stop you they can take it up with me_ ', she felt like she could trust him more than she could trust... anyone!

She rushed to her cave, avoiding the stoppers like Jason and Percy, who were throwing themselves at her, with the goal to stop her way. She avoided them like a pro, moving in the last minute and leaving them on the floor, complaining that ' _small girls always get away_ '. And, for once in her life, she was happy that she was a small girl.

She changed clothes, going back to her original choice, with the splattered T-shirt and jeans. She felt... _free_ with those clothes and sighed in relief. Then, she walked into the bathroom and took away all the make-up that was covering her porcelain face. 'Hello, Mr. Zit that no one notices under the shadow of my nose, but that I know that's there! You're free to ruin my face again!'

The only thing that she couldn't do anything about it was her hair. Unfortunately for her, the guys knew how to make that straight hair lasted for days and, no matter how many time she dipped it into the sink with water, the straight hair kept straight. Rubbing her face, she thought that there were worst things than a change of chair. Who knows, maybe she end up liking it...

Doubting her last thought, she walked out of the cave just in time to hear the whole speech that Octavian was giving the mob of girls that was surrounding him. Though, she was slightly hurt to hear that Octavian had feelings for her, she was terrified that the whole camp had being playing the matchmaker with them. Didn't they know that she couldn't date someone? That she was punished into not loving someone back?

She asked Octavian if they still were best friends. He agreed with her and confessed he wasn't sure if his feelings towards her were genuine or made up because of the campers. Rachel decided not to dig more into that and focus on the meeting with Chiron about their quest. Oh, the quest! That means...

 _Knock, knock!_

"Come in." Chiron allowed them in into his office. Right now, the old trainer was in his wheelchair, as the room wasn't big enough for his whole body. "Good morning, Rachel. Good morning, Octavian." He greeted them, with a sad smile. "I apologize for pulling you away from breakfast, but I wanted to discuss your quest with you..." Chiron apologized, with made Rachel shake her head.

"We- we perfectly understand, Chiron..." She recognized to him. Chiron nodded and looked down between them. Rachel followed his line of sight and saw that she was still holding Octavian's hand. Quickly, and totally embarrassed for being caught, she let go.

"Anyway, I know you two are planning on going on a quest for the Sibylline Books... Probably is the only thing right now that could replace the Spirit of the Oracle in Apollo..." Chiron added, thoughtfully.

"Is not that we don't trust the har- I mean, Ella." Octavian corrected in the last minute, surprising Rachel. "But, she sometimes gets mixed and spurts out things that don't make sense." He explained, allowing Rachel to nod in agreement.

"And, I understand that..." Chiron also agreed, but there was something on his voice that Rachel doubted. "But, and I'm saying this because I care about every camper under my watch, I believe you should stay here-"

"wHAT?! Chiron, you can't do that to us-" Rachel complained, loudly, interrupting the old centaur.

"-and, allow someone else to retrieve it from you..." Chiron continued, as if nothing had happened. Rachel was close to lose her temper and it seemed that Octavian had picked up the signs as well.

"With all your respect, sir... I believe that there's a hidden reason as why we can't go on this quest?" Octavian figured out, placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel was upset enough not to see this little action. Chiron sighed and nodded.

"There is, my boy." Chiron admitted to Octavian, looking a few years older in that moment. "In your case, you're a war criminal and, when I voiced this quest to the Councilors, some of them voiced out that it could be the perfect opportunity for you to escape, murdering Rachel in the process..."

"Let me guess, those were Romans?" Rachel finally butted in, the frown never leaving her face. She wasn't even mad at Chiron _per se_.

"The Romans are guests here-"

"The Romans have no jurisdiction on Octavian anymore!" Rachel cut him, really mad. "Didn't they tell you?! He quit the Legion! The probably omitted that information to still have control over him, yet they don't want to take responsibility to look after him for his actions. No offence, Octavian." She rushed to add, turning to him.

"Non taken." Octavian answered, shrugging.

"The point remains that you are mortal, Rachel." Chiron pointed out to her. "As mortal, you're under my care and I won't let you go to that quest... Not alone at least..."

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"Means that you either allow someone else to go or you go with another partner... _separately_." Rachel glared at the old centaur.

"Try. Me." She dared before leaving the office.


	19. Chapter 19

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

"You two!" He snapped, marching up to the Stoll brothers.

"What's up?" Travis turned to attention.

"Are we bros?" Octavian blurted.

"Biologically...?"

"No! Like friends, I guess... Bros, you know? I don't I don't know I've never had one." He was rambling anxiously. Travis really had to resist the urge to ruffle Octavian's hair or hug him, like he did when Connor was insecure or had a nightmare. Octavian clearly needed a good bro. And more friends. Octavian deserved more friends. Travis couldn't help regret ever being mean to the childlike Augur.

"Yeah, of course. What do you need?" He would help this dude whatever

"I need you to prove it." Travis took a step back.

"Um, okay?"

"I need that quest in motion okay? I have to prove myself to the camps, and to Rachel." He added as an afterthought. Travis grinned.

"You like her!" He glared then sighed.

"I actually think so. Ughhhhh!" He appeared conflicted.

"Dude just own up!"

"Just own up?! That advice from you of all people?! Ha!" Now it was Travis's turn to feel confused.

"Huh?"

"You all saw a thing between Rachel and I before it existed. Well I noticed things too. You and the Praetor."

"Me and Percy? Oh no he has Annabeth." Travis didn't want to set himself up for romantic failure again. After liking Katie for so long with no return he was a little scared.

"Not that praetor."

"Frank and I are just friends."

"Travis-"

"Connor and I really need to focus on your quest." He mumbled, dodging.

"She likes Jelly beans and hot chocolate. She's a little ignorant but not really a bad person. Maybe you and her have a future. I'd consult the gods for you but they won't listen to me." Octavian laughed nervously, suddenly understanding why everyone had gotten on board with the whole matchmaking thing. He suddenly wanted to write Treyna fanfics.

"Octavian?"

"Yeah?" He looked nervous. Bros probably could stop being bros scarily fast and he didn't want to lose minimal acceptance.

"You're a cool bro." Octavian beamed. More acceptance! What fun!

"Yeah we should hang out when you survive your quest." Connor said.

"If." Connor mused. As the Stolls went about their Quest quest Octavian prepped. He packed, stealthily swiped a weapon from the tool shed and did something kinda desperate.

He asked a handful of matchmaker girls for a makeover. Hey, dress to impress right? And he had a whole slew of people to impress.

Rachel would be shocked. Hopefully that was a good thing.

Too bad that Drew had to get involved... She still seemed very flirty. Uh oh.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

"It. Is. Not. Fair!" Rachel punched one of the many punching bags that the Ares' Cabin leave around in the arena, trying to take out all her anger. It's been a few hours since her meeting with Chiron and she had left Octavian free while she blew some steam.

She hated it, she hated that she was treated like a kid, when she was older than many of the campers around and they were allow to go outside. She considered this place another home, her home away from home. But, at this point, the camp she grew to adore, to love, to feel like a second Heaven, was turning into a prison, a restrain.

And she hated it.

After a few hours, she decided that it was time to stop beating the punching bags and take a shower. She walked back into camp, frowning, watching as the campers would gather together and giggling and smiling at her. She kept frowning at them, but their smiles never faltered.

"Hi, Rach!" One camper greeted her, passing by. Rachel followed him, not understanding what was wrong. Shrugging she kept walking until she saw a commotion right in front of Cabin 10. Also known as the Aphrodite Cabin.

"What's wrong here?" She called out loud, making some of the girls turn around, also with that almost sparkling smile. "Um, Piper...?" She named the Head Councilor of the cabin, hoping she would give her an answer. At the mention of her name, she showed up from inside the cabin, smiling.

"Hello, Rach! You're arriving just in time!" Piper celebrated, walking towards her with her arms stretched out for a hug.

"Um, just in time for what...?" Rachel asked, not sure how to react to that. Piper nodded and turned around and frowned.

"Damn it! She did it!" Piper groaned and marched inside the cabin. Rachel, drawn by curiosity, followed her inside the cabin. Her first time inside the cabin made her think that a pink unicorn had barfed into the cabin. Literally. "Drew Tanaka!" Rachel came out of her cabin-trance, to see towards the place where Piper was shouting. And what she saw, she didn't like it.

Octavian was inside the cabin, sporting a new look. His hair had been cut, and his clothes had been changed. He probably wanted a new image and who better than Cabin 10 to help someone with that. No, what she didn't like was that Drew Tanaka was sitting on his lap, like she owned the place. And, obviously, she was enjoying the moment.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" She complained, smiling evilly. All her siblings were watching at her with hatred looks. Every single one of them knew what she was doing. Piper knew what she was doing. Even Rachel knew what she was doing. But she would not be admitting any time soon that it was affecting her.

"Wow, Octavian... And here I was thinking you cared about our quest... Guess I was wrong." She stated, the anger speaking for her. Before someone could stop her, she turned around and parted the crowd like Moses did with the Red Sea. Her aim was going to Big House and demand that she had that quest. She didn't knock. She simply barged in, startling Chiron.

"Who-? Rachel..." Chiron began, but Rachel stopped him.

"I want that quest and I want that quest alone!" She demanded, not caring about how rude she'd look. Chiron sighed and shook his head.

"Rachel, I can't allow you to go alone-"

"Then, I go with a demigod... Heck, I'll take Clarisse if you wanted me to!" She offered him, surprising him. "But, I want to be as far as possible from Octavian." She finished, seriousness written all over her face. Chiron sighed and nodded, giving in into her demands. Satisfied, Rachel left Big House and went straight to her cave, to shower, like she had planned in the beginning.

She didn't know when she started, but she knew she was crying. She didn't know why she was crying, but she started why little sobs that went through her body, scaring her. She kneeled on the shower, hugging her knees, and sobbed in peace, just like in those dramatic movies that she sometimes watched because nothing good was on TV.

When did the roles got inverted with her and Octavian? Before, she was the happy, friendly girl that everyone liked and joked with, while he was the grumpy and egocentric, that wanted to rule the world and everyone hate. Now, he was her and she was him. Could she live with that? Live hating everyone, being a new person?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Rachel hadn't come out from her cave since her demand about the quest and he had missed lunch, which was something she avoided on purpose. But she could no longer avoid dinner, as she planned to go out on her quest tomorrow morning. She couldn't go while she was dying of hunger. She had already made her luggage and had stuffed it with more weapons than a closet of Ares.

Sighing, she got ready to face the music, the pats on the back that she'd do a fine job, but also the shakes of the heads that would think she was young to die and stuff. She looked herself in the mirror and put her 'game on' face. Decided, she walked towards the pavilion, hugging herself because of the night's chill.

Everyone had made sure that a party would be thrown for her and her first quest, or that's the impression she got at the beginning. The giant sign and the encouraging smiles were as fake as hers, while she walked towards her table and ate in silence, while everyone enjoyed _her_ party. _Opportunists..._

Unluckily for her, the night more chill and she had no other jacket or sweater to cover herself, just her arms.

Unfortunately, she didn't have to, as someone placed a coat over her. She didn't turn around.

She didn't need to.


	21. Chapter 21

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

"I'm coming with you." He whispered, wrapping her in his coat.

"You don't care."

"I got the quest reinstated, but you didn't take the time to realize that because you were too busy being angry at me."

"W-what?"

"I asked Travis and Connor to get the quest reinstated anyway they can so we could go on it, together."

"You didn't look like you cared when Drew was hanging off of you."

He blushed and studied the ground.

"I don't like her. She annoys me and she's a little terrifying." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah. But why'd you even go in there?"

"Because I'm skinny and have no muscles and my hairs a mess and I wanted to impress you by looking like something more then that. I'd put my comfy blue shirt back on if I thought you'd be impressed by that and-"

"Go be you. Change. Tell anyone who stops you that they can take it up with me." She told him. His heart melted. He swayed a little, looking down, and in a whisper said,

"I think I'm falling for you Rachel Dare." Then he stepped a way, quiet, humming, thoughtful. He went to change and, as a hindsight grabbed Augustus and stuffed it in his packed for quest bag. He was going.

He had to go.

"Look Rach, I have to go with you." When he game back she'd cuddled up inside his coat and was sipping a glass of soda.

"Why?"

"First off, I was assigned to help you find the Sibylline books, and finding them was my dream."

"Was?" He choked on the cheesiness of his next disney quoting flirt.

"You were my new dream."

"That's from Tangled."

"Yes it is did it work?" She threw her hands up.

"This is just a set up! This is still just them pulling strings and match making! You're working with them this is all a joke! All of this was a joke I bet! I bet you don't even like me. When I asked you to be my best friend? I thought you deserved it!" She ranted and raged until he caught her.

"Shh shh no! No this isn't a joke. I want to be your best friend. I do I do. And no, I don't deserve it. I'm a horrible person, you've probably heard the rumors-" He stifled a sigh, hating the rumors,

"-but that's why I want to go on the quest with you. I want to earn being your best friend. And yeah, I think I'm falling for you but if you don't want that then we'll go on the quest and I'll make sure no one ever brings it up again." He would rather suffer not being with her yet still being her friend then have her so unhappy he didn't even want that.

"I hope you're packed." She grumbled. He held up his bag, Augustus peeping out.

"And I hope you can fight." He laughed.

"Nothing as on par with you as hair brush throwing, but I have a few skills."

"I don't even think Chiron will let you come with me," She pondered.

"All of that is straightened out." He promised, finally letting go off her shoulder.

"Rachel? Octavian? It's time to say goodbyes." Pollux informed. Octavian had an almost sad farewell with his new bros, and a curt goodbye with Reyna, who he didn't hate but hadn't forgiven. He merely nodded at Jason and politely thanked Piper for her kindness, then stood back and watched, almost jealously, as Percy squeezed Rachel. She liked him. She liked Percy Jackson. Or she had, at least. And who wouldn't? He was the hero.

He'd be lucky if he came out of the quest alive, luckier still if she was his friend after everything.

He'd never be the hero that got the girl.

Never.

It was impossible.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Rachel didn't want to say much goodbyes, especially after the way everyone had been treating her and manipulating her. But Percy, somehow, managed to get closer to her and hug her.

In front of everyone.

Someone will earn a beat up when this is over.

She wrapped his arms around him, kind of awkwardly, patting his back. Part of her mind was confused, because it was normally Percy the one who would left for quests and not her. Also, that same part, the part that was used to this situations, would had hugged back with more enthusiasm. She wasn't feeling particularly forgetful at the moment.

"We wish you a lot of luck in this quest..." He mumbled on her ear. It was obvious he was worried about her. "I also want to apologize for what the guys and I did-"

"Mention it again and I'll bite you." She promised, keeping the fake smile and squeezing harder to send the message. Percy shut up instantly, and let her go. "Try not to give me any more hopes when I get back, can you?" She told him, looking annoyed, before walking away from him. She grabbed her bag-pack and started to walk towards the entrance of Camp, followed by Octavian.

"You didn't say goodbye from anyone else..." She heard Octavian point out. She glanced at him and saw that he had his hands clenched into fists.

"I didn't want to say goodbye from Percy either." She recognized, reaching were Argus was waiting for them, next to the Camp's van. The olan was to drive them towards a bus station, where they would take one outside New York. They still didn't know which direction were they suppose to take, so outside was a good guess.

The ride was silent and awkward. Rachel was used to speak all the time, so the suddenly imposed silence treatment to the rest of the world was new to her and she didn't know exactly how to behave. She kept busy looking out the window and holding her bag next to her, playing with the zippers and stuff.

It was obvious that Octavian was also awkward about the situation, but he figured out, or so Rachel thought, that keeping quiet until she spoke first was going to be the wisest move of all. She didn't know that he would glance at her once in a while, looking worry over her.

* * *

The first words spoken in all night were when they already were inside the bus, towards Austin, in Texas. The chosen of the city was because it was the first name they could see in the timetable that was leavings soon.

"Why are you carrying a stuffed raccoon?" Rachel wondered out loud, thinking that probably Octavian wouldn't want to answer.

"Uh?" Was his eloquent reply, making Rachel roll her eyes and point at the bag he didn't let go. If she was being honest, neither did she to hers.

"The. Stuffed. Raccoon." She repeated, separating the words, so he could understand what she was saying. Octavian looked down and saw that his raccoon was peaking outside the bag.

"Um, well..." He scratched his neck, suddenly nervous. Very deep in her, Rachel thought it was very cute. "This is Augustus. It's my first stuffed animal ever..."

"You never cut it open?" She raised an eyebrow, in curiosity. It was a known fact that Octavian opened and destroyed everything that was filled with stuff.

"He was my first friend." He admitted, making Rachel feel bad for treating him like that. "He can't talk, of course, but I never wanted to cut him open... Beside, why would I cut him open? He's so cute!" He added at the end, pulling it out of his bag and placed it in front of his face "Hii! I'm Augustus! What's your name?"

Rachel couldn't help it and started to laugh outloud, probably waking up all the other people in the bus, but she cared very had to admit that was funny, hilarious and cute.

"I'm Rachel, nice to meet you, Augustus." She could see the smile out of Octavian's lips while they played around.

"Why are you being mean with Octavian? He's a confused guy..." Rachel smiled shyly and looked down.

"It's... complicated, Augustus." Octavian made the raccoon place his little paw under its chin, in a very thinking/listening way. "Alright, if you wanna know... I think Octavian is trying to be who he's not. And I don't like that." She explained, blushing a little. "Also, I think he's gonna have his heart crushed and I don't wanna see that..."

"Shouldn't it be my decision?" Octavina dropped the act and spoke himself about what he thought. Rachel stared at him, not knowing what to say. Unfortunately, she didn't have to, as the bus was making a stop and picking some people up. Rachel took the chance to look away and see the newly arrived passenger. And he was somehow familiar.

He looked like a military man, a retired one, but his aspect was more terrific than one. She made slits with her eyes and tried to picture him with the Mist. Immediately, she saw a monster, a manticore. Just by turning and showing her pale face to Octavian let him knew that troubles were around.

"Manticore." She mouthed at him. Octavian nodded and grabbed their bags, ready to get down of the bus, but the monster was quicker than them, placing a hand on each shoulder of them.

"Hello, kids... Would you mind helping an old man?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry this is our stop." Octavian began, attempting to pull not himself but Rachel from the monster.

"I think you can spare a moment. The beast snarled. They did, in fact, get off the bus right then and there at that stop. Probably because a murder would be too messy on the cramped bus.

"I smell demigod blood on you, faint, but there, and you, you're the oracle. Searching for the sybylline books? They won't like that... I was sent to take care of you two."

"You're monologuing." Octavian snapped as he moved for his sword. He wasn't the best swordsman but he knew how to protect himself. And with the adrenaline rushing through his veins made him even more powerful. It wasn't really himself he was protecting. That's not what he wanted. What he wanted was for her to be safe. For her to be okay.

If only.

Rachel didn't hold back either. He had to take a moment to be in aw of her rough and rugged fighting. Like she hadn't been trained, but knew exactly what she was doing. It looked like she knew exactly what she was doing. He cut and sliced. Dr. Thorn snarled and backed away. Then he whipped his tail back and forth and shot a poison spike into Octavian's innocent flesh.

He fell over, dropping his sword, an agonized screech.

"Octavian!" Rachel screamed.

"Run!" He attempted to pick up his sword and swing it at the monster.

"DON'T BE STUPID." She yelled quite aggressively at him. He really couldn't argue with that. Rachel attacked even more powerfully, as if she was fueled with an inner rage.

If he hadn't felt like death itself, he would have been impressed. He did attempt a cheer, before beginning to cough up bile.

"Go Rachel she's our man if she can't beat him no one-" Cough, cough, cough.

"Stay awake, it'll be okay." Her voice wavered and he saw her close to breaking, but she was relentless. Wow... Beautiful and relentless. Octavian closed his eyes and smiled, drifting off.

She stepped on his ribcage.

"I SAID STAY AWAKE." She screamed as she battled.

He apologized meekly.

He'd never seen anything more disgusting or amazing as Rachel finishing off the hell beast. He was awestruck. Awestruck and turning green, perhaps becoming paralyzed from the shoulder down.

"Oh Octavian... Oh why... What do I do what do I do?!" She fretted over him, he could here her mumbling nervously, tried to focus on the voice as he lost himself to the numbing pain.

"APOLLO HEAR ME!" Was she crying? He couldn't tell.

"Save him please my lord..." Definitely maybe crying. He tried to hold her hand. She slipped Augustus under his arm. He couldn't help thinking, Oh, I've failed. And then...

First the world was dark.

And then it was so so bright.

Brighter than Rachel's smile.

But a hurtful, blinding bright. He wasn't sure if he liked it. Wasn't sure if it was a good thing. Or if he was dead.

Or if him being dead was a good thing. But he could still feel Augustus, and Rachel's hand in his. And tears, his own or hers he couldn't tell. A thought flashed through his brain, "I'm too young to die." Usually he wanted to know when he got to die.

"I'm too happy to die." Usually he was so miserable he wanted to die.

"I can't die."

"I have Rachel." But did he? And the uncertainty put him right on the fence between life and death. So he did something he hadn't sincerely done since he was a small child.

He prayed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Rachel began fretting over the dying figure of Octavian.

No wonder, the girl had never seen someone die in front of her and, much less, dying because he was trying to protect her. She looked around the streets, the people... How did no one saw them or came close to help them? Were the Americans so used to movies about aliens that, when something like an attack or something, they'd just walk like nothing was happening?

What was wrong with the world?!

"It- It's going to be OK..." She assured him, holding his hand a little tighter. She couldn't feel if he was squeezing back, which was unnerving to her. She began to search inside her backpack, without losing her grip on his hand. She wanted to find something, anything that could help him. "Please, let me find something in here..."

"Would you allow me to give you a hand?" She heard from behind and she was already in fighting position, but still holding Octavian close, who continued to mumble under his breath. She didn't want to stop him, because that meant he was awake. "C'mon, I don't bite!" The figure, a male, told her, smirking at the situation.

"Apollo." She called him. It wasn't like it was very hard, actually. The god was conspicuous in comparison with the rest of the walking by bystanders on the streets, but people didn't seem to give him or them a second glance, which was weird, considering Apollo was wearing an Armani customed-made outfit that could be worth thousands of hundreds of dollars.

Like said, _conspicuous_.

"Now, now, Rachel... I know you're happy to see me-"

"Apollo, he doesn't have the time for a speech of yours and I don't have the patience to hear one, so you could _please_ , dignify yourself to help him before he dies?!" She interrupted, not caring that she was being rude to her patron god.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming! Woman, please..." Apollo walked closer to Octavian, under the glaring eyes of Rachel, mostly because of the comment than anything else. Apollo started to check the poisoned wound, while Octavian kept murmuring. What was he murmuring so much, Rachel had no idea. "C'mon, we have to take him to a hotel... I can't heal him on the streets." He explained, picking him up as if he was a feather. Rachel followed him, grabbing and picking their things left on the streets, not wanting to lose his quest partner.

Even though if it was his ancestor carrying him.

* * *

They soon reached a cheap hotel, where Apollo ordered for a quiet room. Unfortunately for Rachel (and, embarrassing for Octavian when he wakes up, she was sure of it), the only room that was quiet enough for Apollo to work in was the 'honeymoon room'. For newlyweds. With only _one_ bed.

Rachel was super thrilled.

She left Apollo working on Octavian, while she took the chance of using the paid shower for a couple of minutes. Only in that moment, under the shower, she realized how close was she of dying and how close is Octavian of dying. She realized that she was being unfair with him, as he was trying to make her laugh moments before the attack/ambush.

He was trying to make her laugh...

She quickly shut the shower and changed in some spare clothes that she had in her backpack. When she got out the bathroom, she saw Octavian sleeping peacefully and Apollo changing Octavian's blue shirt with one red.

"Don't." She stopped him, not surprising him, but startling him. "Blue."

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked. Rachel didn't stop to see if he was being honestly confused or if he was playing with her.

"His shirt. Make it blue." She ordered him, before sitting on the edge of the bed. "That's his favorite color..." She mumbled at the end, grabbing Augustus and holding it in her hands. Apollo glances at her, while doing what she asked for.

"You seem to know a lot about him..."

"And you seem to not know a lot about him..." She fired back, still looking at the raccoon teddy bear. "Did you know that he was bullied in Camp Jupiter, because of your gift? That he was trying to make you proud? That he lived a crap childhood? That only moments before we were ambushed in that bus he was trying to make me laugh? Did you?" She ranted at him, her hands trembling because of the words she said.

"You we can't-"

"-have contact with your children, I know, I know..." She completed, totally defeated. She felt the bed going down next to her and saw Apollo sitting down, with that parental look on his face that was strange for his teenager body.

"With the Romans is different. They are more independent than the Greeks and they're not used to us popping and giving helpful hands..." He explained at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "At least, I managed to guide him to you..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Sibylline Books, Rachel. He could never find them or even understand them without you..." He told her, serious. "Those Books... Made by Augurs that were paranoid and scared that, someday, they'd become useless. The Books are enchanted for the Augur be able to read the prophecy that he is looking for... If he wants to read more than asked for..." He stopped, not sure if to tell Rachel the end. But Rachel had been watcher of enough films with those words.

She understood very well.

"Wow..." Was all she could say.

"Oh! And, another thing..." Rachel looked up at Apollo, who was standing next to the door. "Aphrodite is rooting for you two to end up together... If you find a way to achieve that without being cursed or killed in the process, I might look to the other side..." He winked at her, before walking out of the room, leaving a confused Rachel behind.

In moments like these, she hated riddles!


	25. Chapter 25

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

He woke up screaming, Augustus tucked into his hands. When he realized he was no longer in immediate danger he relaxed, and examined his new surroundings. The strangest thing was the man sitting in the corner reading a pamphlet on exciting attractions in the area.

Apollo. Greek or Roman? He didn't know, didn't care. He hated him the second he saw him. Apollo'd never done anything good for him. Except, he realized now, saved his life. Still, he couldn't fake gratitude or force humility as he'd done with the Greeks. He was angry and barely holding it all in.

Rachel sat next to him and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice too low for Apollo to overhear. He looked at her, his blue eyes confused and drowsy.

"What?" He croaked out.

"Thank you for trying to protect me. And for making me laugh." His eyes filled with tears. Rarely had he ever been thanked, and for something so small as making a joke... He had made her happy. That was rare too. Not only had he made someone happy, he made someone he deeply cared about and loved happy. He would have died for her. He almost had. And because of her he was glad he hadn't. He wanted to spend his life with her.

If they survived.

He grumbled a thank you for Apollo and the deity disappeared. Rachel seemed to relax.

"You want some free coffee? Or an apple I stole from the complimentary breakfast area?" She asks. He nodded weakly, sitting up. He ate the apple and took some coffee.

"Thank you." He told her vehemently.

"Rachel you mean so much to me." The coffee fueled him and made him feel a lot better. His eyes brightened and the tears stopped. Well, for him. But they didn't for Rachel, hers had just begun. He reached his long, cut covered fingers and wiping her tears. She smiled at him and he filled up with happiness.

"Octavian," she whispered.

"I don't know how I feel." He shuddered and sighed.

"I know. I know... I'm... I'm okay with that." He was. He really was. He never expected anyone to love him. It was a miracle that someone got close. He never expected to love anyone else. He'd been so protective, trying so hard not to get hurt after a past where the only thing he did was hurt. But now he accepted it. She would never try to hurt him on purpose. And he could handle the occasional accident.

"Rachel, it doesn't matter what you have or haven't figured out. I just want one thing right now, and forgive me if I overstep my bounds. Can you..." He trailed off, fearing rejection.

"Can you hold me?" He finally asked, his voice breaking.

And they sat like that, her, holding him, stroking his hair and making him overflow with timid joy, all afternoon. When Night finally fell and she pulled away to turn on a light he finally noticed their surroundings, and in mere seconds he was falling out of bed.

"I'll-I'll sleep on the chair." He insisted, grabbing a pillow and making himself comfortable in the stiff arm rest. He didn't expect a battle to ensue because of that, but chivalry, he soon learned, was not always the best option.


	26. Chapter 26

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

 _"I'll-I'll sleep on the chair."_

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Rachel emphasized to Octavian. It was clear that his intention wasn't approved by her. Rachel had heard him perfectly the first time, even the movements that he did (like, gathering a pillow and a blanket in his arms and getting out of bed, for example) were enough to settle his statements. But she wanted him to take back what he said.

"I- um... I'll sleep on the chair-" Octavian repeated, mixing a little of shyness and confusion. "I thought-"

"Wow, and here I thought I heard different..." Rachel mocked him, shaking her head. "You know, Octavian? I was giving you the chance to take back your words, but apparently you're not smart enough with the girls yet... You sleep on the bed, I'll take the floor." She stated, not even waiting to hear for his reply, she took the things from his hands.

But Octavian had a strong hold on them.

"Rachel, I'm trying to be nice here..." He started. It was obvious to Rachel he had never found himself in an argument like this one, nor he had never argued with a stubborn redheaded like herself. "Isn't that right...?" At the end of the question, Rachel almost chastised herself for thinking how weak he was being. She shook her head and started to pull more from his things.

"Octavian, sweetheart..." She tried a different approach, a gentle one, though she noticed how he reacted to that change. It was as if he didn't know her. "Listen, you don't even have a day of recovering from those nasty wounds... _Please_ , take the bed and I'll take the floor..." She insisted, gritting her teeth at one part, trying to make him agree with her.

"No." Rachel sighed and looked at him, serious. "I insist you take the bed-"

"Why? Give me one good reason why I should!" She didn't realize she was raising her voice. She hated chivalry with passion, not because it was something med shouldn't do, but because those things would never happen to her. She wasn't going to change her ways because she didn't know how she felt for him.

"Well, for starters..." Octavian sounded a little lost. How do you answer a question like that? Maybe he didn't have an answer or several of them and Rachel didn't like that. Meant too much, too quickly. With a hint of horror, she realized why the fight was taking place, but there was no point of turning back now. "You're a girl and if I want to be a better person the right thing-"

"Is for you to sleep there!" Rachel shouted at him. "Gods, Octavian, you almost _die_ before! You didn't finish to process that or you're so damn stubborn and careless about your own damned life?!" The moment the words left her mouth, she knew this was gonna turn ugly. Octavian's look on her harden a little and she had to harden hers.

"You're talking about stubbornness? Maybe you should see yourself in the mirror before making accusations like that!"

"At least I'm some actor playing humble and weak just because I want to stay alive!"

First line was crossed.

"Excuse me if my instinct of survival is wrong for you! And what about you? You and your manipulation skills?! I can't believe I told you everything about me! So now you can go back to your silver spoon and plater life and talk and laugh about the miserable bad old me with your _summer_ friends?!"

Second line was crossed.

"I can't even believe for a second I was about to consider us a possibility! It's obvious what you think about me, about what I do for the Greeks! How long until you killed me after we have the Books, uh?! Because that's what you are! A murderer!"

Third line was crossed.

No turning back now.

"Glad that I discovered your true feeling about me sooner than later, _Oracle_." The way Octavian spitted out her title made her scare. She didn't want this, but things had turned ugly and now, the truth was out. "If you're so concern about your safety, maybe you should return to your friends back in Long Island... After all, how long until my dagger is buried in your body?"

Rachel paled at his future ' _prediction_ ' about what could happen to her. She wanted to cry, she wanted to apologize, beg on her knees if necessary. But that would be wrong and couldn't have the desire effect.

"Men are always the same. How long in this relationship until you realized that I couldn't give you what you wanted...?" She finished saying, grabbing her stuff and walking out of the room. She slammed the door shut and walked to the clerk to see if she could rent another room. Right now, she didn't want to even be near him, as she was disgust with the things they said to each other.

Fortunately for her, the clerk did have another room for her to use. She took the key and went inside, before curling up in bed. She didn't know how to feel nor she wanted to make plans about her moves.

She just hoped everything was a bad dream...


	27. Chapter 27

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

He didn't sleep that night, not well. At least he tried. Rachel should approve of that. If Rachel ever talked to him again. If he even wanted that. Which he wasn't sure he did. He kept shrugging the sheets on and off, switching pillows and turning lights on and off. When he slept he had nightmares. When he was awake he dwelt on what was said. The rich kid perfect life card was a bad one to play. It had been played against him before. But Rachel hadn't exactly held back either. In some instances he cried. Before two o'clock he'd wandered the hallways and beat up the ice machine out of anger.

Murder? R-Rachel thought he was capable of murdering her? Hadn't he told her in every way possible that he loved her and didn't want anything from her? He sobbed on the pillowcase. Murder. Murder. Murder. It was horrible that that's what she saw when she looked at him. He had thought she was different. Thought she knew he was different, or at least changing. He was working so hard on changing. And it was mainly all for her. That cut deeply.

"Get some sleep." The stuffed raccoon seemed to say, and that was when he decided to leave Augustus outside Rachel's new room. Or what he hoped was Rachel's room. Ah well. It was a peace offering. He knocked and turned away.

Then things got weird.

Really, really weird.

First a bag got thrown over his head. Then he learned that Camp Half Blood weren't the only ones playing the shipping game. If an immortal deity thought it was was meant to be then it must have really seemed legit. And yet... He didn't know if he wanted to be meant to be anymore. He had felt so close to her just earlier that night. Had almost died for her with no regrets. But then she looked at him as if he would actually kill her.

He admitted his insecurities to the kidnappers.

Venus laughed.

"Sweetheart, couples fight all the time. Isn't that right Mars Bars?" She purred at her boyfriend.

"Sure thing gorgeous. So what you're going to do, Augur, is make sure that things work out between you two. Or else Venus is gonna be majorly upset. And I don't like that." He growled, close up to Octavian's face. He shuddered.

"Sir, in all fairness I'm not going to force something to work that otherwise wouldn't. I can't make her love me, and unless things patch themselves up I don't know if I want her to love me." He winced. She couldn't love him if she couldn't trust him. He couldn't envision a future with her if she ever looked at him like he might kill her.

"Young one, love is a bumpy path. For now you can hope that friendship comes from it. Let go of your stubbornness. Remember why you liked her to begin with. And make sure that you're friends again before you are in love. Choosing not to force it is very noble, and we bless you in your quest. Mars?"

"Heard you work well with knives. Don't use these against any of my children and we should be on same side." Mars handed him a set of knives, and he added them to his waist. Venus put a dollar in his palm.

"The vending machine has some gummy bears that look good. Treat yourself. And get your sleep."

That was the last thing he remembered until he woke up the next morning, holding a single dollar as the sun leaked in.


	28. Chapter 28

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

She didn't sleep.

Serves her right for saying those awful words to him.

 _'Oh, well... If I'm not going to sleep..._ ' She thought to herself, laying down on the bed and replaying the conversation in her head, over and over and over again. Until she had to close her eyes shut. The words hurt her more than him, she was sure. She had to say them. ' _Great, Rachel... You're back in the same place where you were before climbing on the bus with him: on the path of loneliness and bitterness. Congratulations, you're turning into Octavian!_ '

A groan left her lips and turned to see the wall clock. _Six thirty_ she read, time to get up and manage to get some breakfast, not that she could get a decent breakfast around. But her body wasn't ready or didn't have a reason to get up. Groaning again, she closed her eyes to stop the headache that was forming when she heard the noises outside.

"Who gave you that stuffed animal?!" A man was screaming outside, clearly upset. "Who would give you this?! Are you cheating on me behind my back?!"

"Who the hell are you to accuse me of cheating when you slept with half the town yourself!"

' _Auch, that conversation is not gonna end well..._ '

"So, you don't deny it!"

"And how do I know that it wasn't for you?! Seriosuly, the raccoon is sooo ugly, it could only be chosen by one of your ugly friends!"

' _Wait, did she say...?_ ' Bolting, Rachel got out of bed and out of the room to watch how a couple of twenty something fighting over the fragile figure of Augustus. Thoughts rushed into her mind. Why did that couple had it? Did he throw it away? Or was trying to leave it to her, but got the wrong room? Either way, the stuffed animal wasn't to blame. "Hey! Hey!" She shouted at the couple, frowning at how they were fighting like that in public. After checking their clothes, Rachel couldn't help but to wonder how tow cheaters ended up together. "That's my stuffed animal!" Her words made the girl look at her up and down, before turning to the guy.

"With her?! She's not even pretty and she looks like a teenager!"

"Oh, shut it, tramp!" Rachel insulted her, her anger raising by the second. The girl was too shock to reply and the guy was staring at her, as if she was a second prize. "That stuffed animal belongs to me and, unless you want me to take it by force, I'd return it in one freaking piece!"

"And, why it was on my door, uh?!" The girl argued, giving what it was understood by her as a sly smile, but it looked more like a pouting. It was obvious she was intoxicated and Rachel didn't want to find out with what.

"It was my door as well, sweetie!" The guy decided he wanted a little of attention and butted into the argument. "Don't think you were the only one in that room!" Rachel watched the pair and stopped herself from shaking her head in disbelief.

"You were about to be the only one if you hadn't taken back your idea of-"

"SHUT IT!" Rachel roared, effectively shutting them both up. The fear on their faces was enough to know that she was making her point. "Give me the stuffed animal, also known as the raccoon you two are holding and go have your argument elsewhere!" The girl, finally with the logic enough to know that she wasn't someone to be messed with, handed her Augustus and pulled the guy inside their room again, probably where they were continuing the argument about who cheated less to the other one.

Sighing, Rachel checked Augustus, in case the pull had loosen the stitches or anything. After making sure he was OK, she leaned on the close by bending machine and looked at the raccoon. She was hidden on the corner of it and she ignored who was going to walk by. Right now, all her attention was on the stuffed animal.

"I'm sorry you had to be toyed around by that couple, Augustus..." She apologized to the raccoon, who could only give his fake smile back. "It was obvious that you didn't wonder on your own at night, which makes me guess that a certain someone wanted to place you at my door?" Obviously, she wasn't going to get an answer. "Remember what I told you on the bus? That I wanted to be isolated of the world...? I- I think I managed to do it..." She realized, placing a rebel curl behind her ear. "I know I said things I shouldn't, but... I guess part of me wanted to believe that... Was I stupid to believe those things? That I was, I am better on my own? I wish you could talk right now to me..." She hoped, closing her eyes softly.

In that moment, she heard the bending machine working. The wires and the noises were easy to identified and someone had listened to her whole confession to a stuffed raccoon that wasn't even hers and wasn't even placed at her door.

Part of her, wished that the one listening to the conversation was Octavian.

Part of her, wished that earning whatever he felt for her back was easy.

Sadly, she knew everything in her life was going to be the hard way...


	29. Chapter 29

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

He didn't want to send her on a fit of disapproving so he took the non-chivalrous route and ate the gummy bears by himself, studying her. Her eyes were closed, there were bags under them, under his, too, he knew. And his clothes were water stained from desperate attempts to wake up. He hated coffee but his breath reeked of a mixture of it and toothpaste because he'd been so insistent on being sharp when he went out to Rachel, planning on completing the quest and nothing more.

"good morning." He mumbled, startling her.

"Oh, you heard that." He cringed when she glanced down at his new set of knives, almost afraid.

"Yeah. I talk to him too, no biggie." He muttered. He wanted to tell her that she wasn't isolated, that he was there, but didn't know if she wanted him to be there anymore. She'd said she didn't know if she could do things better on her own, but that didn't mean that he was the missing piece. He, at least in his mind and probably in hers, was more like a lego you stepped on barefoot, really, just a pain. He sighed.

"Should we get going?" She was staring at him. He kind of wanted to snap at her, but her eyes, there was fear, and that drained his anger and just made him sad, and tired. He had loved her eyes so much before they looked at him as a murderer.

"Yeah." They left the hotel. He regretted not sharing his gummy bears, and was, for the most part terribly exhausted. She hadn't offered him Augustus, and he wasn't sure how he could possibly react given the slim chance that she tried to keep it.

Oh whatever. It shouldn't matter... Why was he so angry?

Had to be the coffee.

She just kept glancing at him, like she was expecting an attack. He harrumphed.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"We can't finish this quest if you don't trust me."

"You said it yourself that your dagger could end up in my back."

"Do you really want to start a fight again with that line? I'm not going to kill you, I never had any intention of it. I wasn't just here for the Sybilline books, but that doesn't really matter anymore." He stalked off a few feet ahead.

She kept pace.

"What do you mean not just here for the books?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"What do you mean that doesn't matter anymore?" Could he hear it in her voice? The wavering hope that maybe it still would matter, what had mattered so much just a day before? No, couldn't be, he was just tired and stupid.

"I'm sorry Rachel," And he truly meant at least those words, as he turned his blue eyes toward her,

"It's hard to love someone who sees you as a murderer." Her mouth opened. She hugged the stuffed raccoon close to her. Good, Augustus gave her comfort. Glad one of them had that.

"Octavian I didn't-"

"You meant exactly what you said." He shot back coldly. This wasn't working, he was supposed to be rebuilding, their friendship at least. Their best friendship

"Did you?"

"Couldn't if I tried." The hardest thing was her eyes had confirmed she meant what she'd said, now maybe she wanted to retract it, was reconsidering, but she had meant what she said. He shuddered. It was cold suddenly, and his eyes were watery. No, the hardest thing was that one of the things she'd said and meant was that she had considered us, Octavian had never had an us, a possibility, and now she didn't. He shuddered again.

She touched his shoulder, had to be hard for her to do, since his knives were in grabbing reach and she very well knew that.

"We're both in the wrong Ian-" Was this the first time she'd called him that? Sounded like a pet name, he flinched her hand off of him.

"I know that. I want to fix it but I can't. You were right before, about us not being meant to go on this quest together."

"No..." She murmured.

"You heard me talk to Augustus. I've been wrong a good many times lately."

He couldn't meet her eyes, he felt sick and uneasy.

"You meant what you said..." He mumbled again, now the one looking at the other with scared eyes.

And she held his gaze, not glancing at his new knives. Hopefully glancing instead straight into his soul, at his new life.

Or at least, what it could be, given the right path was taken when a choice was given between the monster he'd been and Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She just had to offer the choice.


	30. Chapter 30

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

This was a chat that Rachel would wanted to happen later than sooner, but she also knew that if they didn't, they would never end this quest sane. Sighing, she walked towards the closest bench and sat there, waiting for Octavian to join her. Only when he did, she started to talk.

"I was hoping we could push this behind us, by simply not talking..." She admitted, looking at the people passing by. She wasn't aware that Octavian was paying attention to her face. "That we could go back to how we behave before, but I guess I hoped too much." She nodded as if she was agreeing with herself. "So, I guess you're also too shock or too frighten to hear my answer, so I'm going to talk and you will listen." She stated, looking at him for the first time since she started talking. "My problem with you is not the fact that I think you're capable of killing me when my back is turn. My problem is what you show to the world."

Whatever Octavian expected to hear, the face he was making expressed that he didn't expect that.

"What I show to the world...?" He repeated, not understanding well. Rachel sighed again and nodded.

"Every single one of us here are capable of killing in the right conditions." She gestured around, pointing at everyone who was walking. "The only difference between them and us is what we kill... and what you show for the world. For example..." She added, when he opened his mouth to reply. "I'm always wondering when will be the day that either Percy or Annabeth stab me in the back." She confessed, embarrassed. She missed Octavian gaping at her.

"They would never do such a thing!" He finally managed to blurt out, making her look up at him. His face was flushed in anger and his worried frown covered all his face. He looked cute. Blushing for an entirely different reason, Rachel smiled shyly down and squeezed Augustus in her arms a little closer to her.

"They could if the conditions were fit for it..." She said again. "But, almost instantly, I see their faces of confidence and happiness and I know that, when that day comes, they won't like it..." Finally staring at him, she continued, merely above a whisper "I know some people drove you to the edge and transformed you into that bully that everyone sees when they look at you, but-" She stopped for a second to see his reaction. He saw him tense and, instinctively, grabbed his hand in hers. "But, you're wonderful person that is still afraid to get hurt and I got scared that I was gonna end up, I don't know..."

"Dead?" He completed for her, but he was surprised when she shook her head.

"No, having either a double life or have to change myself to be with you." She looked away, completely embarrassed. "I get that I hurt you, I get that you wanna stay mad at me, and I'm not gonna be able to go back in time to stop myself from saying those words, but... Even if I think those words were true, I shouldn't have said them..."

He sat there in silence, which was driving her insane. What was going on in his mind? Could they still be friends? Forget about having a relationship, friends was the best she could hope for in this moment. Heck, best friends was the biggest step they could give!

"I apologize for saying those words to you as well." His voice whispered. She nodded in acknowledgement and gave him a small smile.

"We should, um... We should get in the bus-"

"The Hell with the bus!" He interrupted her, surprising her now. "Let's take a day off the quest, there was a carnival not very far from here... We can always take the night bus and sleep there... That would be a save of money..." He stood up and offered her his hand. Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought it was a little out of character, but she took Octavian's hand, allowing him to drag her to the carnival. Once they reached the entrance, he paid for two tickets and guided her inside, like he knew the place like the back of his hand.

They had a wonderful time, playing several games and making their teddy bear collection even bigger. Only Augustus was the only one who could 'see the light of day', as the rest was safely tucked into their bags. Rachel thought Octavian was being loud on purpose, as he wanted to prove her that he wasn't what everyone said he was.

"You don't have to pretend, you know..." She told him, earning a confused look from him. "Just... do something you want to do."

"Something I want to do?" He wondered and she nodded, agreeing with him. Suddenly, a kind of feral smile was on his lips and closed the distance between them. For a brief second, Rachel was scared, thinking he had been tricking her all day and now, that their were alone, he was gonna show his true colors "There's something I wanted to do for a long time..." Before she could even stutter what was that, Octavian pressed her gently against a tree and lowered his head to hers, his eyes never swaying away from his target.

He was gonna kiss her. And she wasn't going to stop him. In fact...

She started to blink several times to focus herself. Frowning, she looked around and saw herself inside the bus, with the window on her right and Octavian seated between her and the hallway. Octavian was fast asleep next to her, though his position revealed that he was facing her. Trying not to groan, Rachel shook her head.

How much was a dream?

Did she really fought a manticore that almost killed Octavian?

Did she really fought with him so hard she made him feel unwanted?

Did they went to the carnival?

She decided to go back to sleep, using Octavian's shoulder and chest as pillow.

One thing for sure, she could not distinguish reality from fantasy at that point.


	31. Chapter 31

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

He had his own dreams, but was awake when she cryptically said aloud, "Just... do something you want to do." What? Huh? He shifted around to look at her, and noticed Augustus had fallen on the floor in front of them. He plucked it from the ground and set it back in her arms, watching her face contort from happy to confused to pleasantly surprised, all within the dream she was having, and it was hard to resist kissing her right then and there, but he managed. As he noticed her waking up he closed his eyes and appeared fast asleep, not an act he had to keep up for very long since he was still so tired.

A few hours later he woke up and excused himself, it was nearing the middle of the night. They'd wasted the day talking and walking around the town they'd been staying in, Nothing significant had happened, and they were riding the bus to the end of the line. He had had to keep her focus away from Venus and Mars, who popped up at a Frozen Yogurt establishment that he had steered them clear of.

The bus was fairly empty so he found a seat a few rows away and dialed the number his friend- what an odd word- had given him. The phone rang for a minute as he sent apprehensive looks in Rachel's direction, trying hard not to wake her. Then he picked up and all Octavian could hear was screaming for the first 80 seconds and then-

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP OCTAVIAN IS CALLING WOULD YA'LL SHUT UP." Then,

"Sorry this cabin is unmanageable. What's up?"

"Hey put him on speaker I wanna talk too."

"I'm the oldest you wait your turn."

"Hey Travis, Hey Connor."

"Octavian says hey-"

"I would know that if you put on speaker!"

"Go ahead and put me on speaker, but keep it down Rachel's sleeping."

"Oh yeah, about that... How are things going between you two?"

"We hit a bit of a road block... Last night we had a serious fight, it was ugly. But I think we can patch things up... I don't know if that's what I want. Maybe I love her, no, I know I love her... But I am not going to force that on her and I doubt that she loves me."

"Are you just going to give up?"

"Do you think I'm the type of guy who gives up?"

"Not really..." Travis admitted.

"So how are things at camp?"

"Pretty good. Pretty boring without you and Rach here to manipulate-"

"Hey!"

"Kidding!"

"Are you?" Octavian couldn't hold back his frustration.

"Really?"

"At first we just wanted you and Rachel to happen. But now that we know you we want you to be happy. Whether or not if that's with Rachel." Octavian sighed.

"Thanks guys."

"Is there anything you need for the quest?"

"Maybe a clue where these stupid books are. To be honest, I don't even care anymore..."

"Really? I thought that was your hearts desire." Connor said in the background. Octavian sighed and looked over at Rachel. The books definitely weren't what mattered on this quest.

"I just want to get back alive. Or at least with Rachel alive. That's the only thing he mattered." He nearly whispered.

"Aw..." Travis cooed from the phone.

"What, did I melt your heart?"

"Maybe just a little bit."

"Hey... Do I have a chance with Rachel?"

"We wouldn't have pushed it if we think you didn't."

"I doubt that."

"No, serious. Trust us. We've both been victims of shipping before, you know Katie Gardner?"

"No..."

"I used to like Katie Gardner. Oh she hated me but I liked her. Had a hopeless crush. The Aphrodite girls were merciless. When I finally got over it and moved on she decided to like me back. Horrendous."

"Ouch. How's Reyna? Just wondering."

"They went back..." Octavian could hear raw pain in Travis' voice when he mentioned that.

"I'm sorry dude..." Octavian murmured comfortingly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"He cried." Connor said.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm going to hang up. Bye guys! Wish me luck."

Both brothers bid him ado, and Octavian slid back into his seat beside Rachel. She opened her eyes for a brief second, and nuzzled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He braved it and kissed her forehead.

They didn't wake up until the end of the line.

The driver hardly wanted to wake them. He had never seen a couple so pure.


	32. Chapter 32

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

After the embarrassment of being woken up by the bus driver at the end of the line, they were told that the ride would go on in a few hours, as the driver had to gets some sleep as well. Luckily, it was around 10 in the morning and shops and stores were open around.

"Whe-Where are we?" Rachel couldn't help but to yawn while asking the question. Obviously, she didn't know that Octavian kept for himself how cute she was while doing that.

"Em, I think we are in..." He started to search his pockets, probably for a paper or something. After a moment, he pulled out a paper and read it. "Childress, Texas." Rachel couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at him, earning a defensive Octavian. "Don't look at me, I didn't pick the name!"

"Whatever, just... Let's pick somewhere to have breakfast..." She mumbled, trying to avoid looking at him. After her dream on the bus, both had been behaving weirdly, keeping long silences and awkward questions. Rachel was ready to move on and put that dream in the ' _just a dream and never reality_ ' category.

They had breakfast in a little cafe, where the waitress was taking _too_ much liberties around clueless Octavian, making Rachel's blood boil. Of course, she kept quiet and focused her attention on her breakfast in front of them. Octavian had kept quiet towards her, but had to answer the question that noisy waitress was asking, along with the no so subtle way of ditching her here.

"Rachel, wanna go to the library?" Rachel looked up, puzzled at why Octavian had asked her that. Looking at his face, she saw red cheeks and a very fidgeting Octavian. "Of course, we can go somewhere else, not necessarily has to be the library, I just want to get out of here, that girl is creeping me out and I need some quiet time-"

"Octavian." Rachel interrupted him. In an impulse, her hand was on top of his, to get his attention. If he was bothered or not, he kept quiet and she didn't move her hand. "Go to the library sounds like a good idea..." She recognized, smiling. "Maybe a good puzzle book could help us to figure out this mess of a quest..." Her attempt to joke was poor, but managed to distract Octavian, who nodded. While getting up from their seats, Rachel tossed the exact amount ( _without_ tip) of their bill, before eying the annoying waitress and wave at her, smugly.

They crossed the street and walked into the library, which appeared to be abandoned. But, only its appearance was abandoned, as people walked in front of them, searching for people or books. They even saw an old librarian, like you see in the movies, putting books away and shushing people when they were loud. Rachel found that a little disturbing and an obstacle. How to work on mending their relationship if they couldn't talk?

Octavian gestured to one of the tables that was far away and hidden, that way, they could have privacy and be ignored, whichever they wanted at the moment. Rachel followed him and picked a random book on the way. Luckily, it was a book she never had read before. _Elixir_ was its title and she immediately sat down next to Octavian to share it with him, but he had gotten up and roamed the shelves. A little disappointed, but shrugging it aside, she began to read.

She wasn't that far into the reading when Octavian came back, with a couple of books on his arms. She heard the loud ' _thud_ ' the books did when they slammed down on the table. She wanted to joke about if he had picked an encyclopedia to entertain himself, but the look on his face stopped him. It wasn't a relaxed look, more like he was either tense or very serious. He sat in front of her and opened the first book, and began to read in silence.

Rachel's book stopped being interesting, while Octavian's features were more. She found herself staring at him while he read and frowned the brow in concentration. Not that she had never seem that frowned brow, but it was something else that made her paid him attention. She knew that tapping the table annoyed him. So, she did that. No reaction. She tried again, with the same results. The longer she tried, the more the frown got deeper, as if he was getting angry and his eyes moved back and forward faster.

Rachel looked at the books and noticed they were... _invisible_. Or, at least what was written in them. What was Octavian reading then? She tried to grab the other book, to see it, when a hand stopped her, grabbing her wrist painfully. Wincing, she saw Octavian glaring at her, with bags under his eyes and a maniac look on him. Scary...

"Octavian, it's me... Rachel..." She tried, but Octavian didn't seem to answer to that. She saw him pulling out his dagger and aimed it towards her hand. Terrified, she kicked the chair Octavian was on and made it fall, Octavian falling with it. While he complained in the floor, Rachel peeked the pages to see words moving randomly, and she had an epiphany.

 _The Sibylline Books!_

She turned to Octavian who, still with the dagger on his hand, had gotten up. Thinking the books were controlling him and corrupting him, Rachel thought of a plan to get the dagger of his hands. So, she did the only thing that would surprise and shock him enough to get it.

She walked to him and kissed him.

She felt him stiff and not react, which made her sad. _He never wanted to kiss me in the first place..._ As he was shocked about this and the kiss was only for a few seconds (though Rachel could had argued that), she snatched the dagger off his hand and stabbed it without hesitation on the books. The words suddenly stopped moving and the ink became visible. She didn't turn around, missing the shadow of Octavian's eyes being lifted.

She simply stood there and began to cry in silence.

Everything was now ruined.


	33. Chapter 33

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

With no intent to hurt her he had. It could be argued that that wasn't him, but it 100% had been him.

To explain the books...

Well, they were partially burnt for a reason. Someone had tried to get rid of them because they were a wicked, uncontrollable type of magic. He hadn't found the books to begin with. He'd been called to them. And the fact that Rachel hadn't been confirmed a deadly fear. Not that he was the better diviner of the two, but that an evil lived deep deep down inside of him that could not be shaken. The sibylline books only called out to the evil, to the monster within, those who merely stumbled upon them could read and learn, but those who were called were controlled.

And what a control. Touching the books alone sent a shudder down his spine that just kept going. He was shivering when he put the books down, but not yet out of control. He expected to show Rachel, maybe share a triumphant glance, and perhaps, just perhaps, kiss her. But he touched the well worn, partially burnt cover, and he heard it again. The voice that had called him now warned him.

"She doesn't care they way you do. Don't show her. This book was made for you." He was foolish, unaware of how many people the book had been "made" for. He opened it. And it seized him.

A peculiar book. And the oddest feeling... It both emptied and filled him. As the words danced and he watched desperate to understand, something shifted inside of him. The dam broke. Memories flooded his brain and the book seemed to know which to drag up from the depths sand which to remove entirely. And so scenes of endless hurt and abuse floated up, reminding him of every bully and every tormentor he had ever had. Reminding him of his father's beatings, and Michael Kahale letting him almost die. And through that somehow forgetting to mention that in between the life he had formed hand't been completely bad. Not showing him lazy Saturdays or almost friends. Only betrayal. So much betrayal and hate. Then it stopped. He nearly fainted, was sweating bad, scared and furious, full of hate and fueled by it. He turned the page and was thrown into the turmoil once more. Rachel was painted before him as well, not as a friend, but as an enemy. Another person who mistrusted him, even hated him. She grabbed at the book as if to prove her point.

"Prove her right." The book whispered. One hand grabbed her wrist. For a second he saw her, really saw her and not the corrupted version of her. His grip loosened, and his mouth opened to apologize, but his other hand was coming with the dagger. She kicked the chair over and he fell on his knife set, cutting down his leg. The pain consumed him and the book took a chance.

"SHE TRIES TO STEAL YOUR DESTINY! STRIKE HER DOWN AS AND OFFERING TO ME!"

And he would have. Had her lips not served as an interruption to the corruption. He wanted to kiss back but he was kept from it. Then she stabbed the book and released him. The voice was silenced. The shadowy memories in his brain fell but didn't disperse. They remained, but were no longer the only things in his mind. And his mental picture of Rachel was, thankfully, restored to all it's glory. But that wasn't the Rachel he was concerned about. The real one was sobbing a few feet away. He put the books in his backpack and moved towards her, stumbling under the weight of the books and the weakness of his unhelpful bleeding right leg.

"Rachel!" He called out. She faced him crying and his heart broke.

"I'm sorry." He started.

"That wasn't you." She sniffled, looking so hurt. He picked his words carefully.

"It was a version of me... And I'm sorry I let that version rise up, and that I hurt you... And... Thank you for saving me." He met her eyes but she wouldn't meet his.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" She murmured.

"When I was being controlled I didn't even see you as a friend. As my best friend. Which is... Which is why I didn't kiss back. Trust me," He stuttered the next part,

"t-trust me l-love, I w-wanted to." She blushed. He staggered.

"Lets go home."

They caught a bus New York bound. Touching, snuggling, seeming to have found each other for the first time. He however still felt so very lost, and so very tired.

"You want to sleep?" This time he sat by the window. He nodded sheepishly.

"Go head." She kissed him. He shivered happily, but something sad tugged deep down inside of him.

"Go ahead." She repeated when he looked unsure, and offered him her hand to hold as reassurance. It was a good think she did, because he needed it. He had barely drifted into his subconscious when the nightmares started. For a demigod the trip to REM was always quicker and always more painful, and that was true of legacies as well, particularly ones under the influence of a great evil.

"You shouldn't have resisted boy... You will suffer greater than you ever had and be no more a hero than you were before." He sweated and convulsed, a sickly shade of pale green, weeping like a little boy.

If it weren't for Rachel's hand tethering him to the land of the living, that might have been his last nightmare. His last breath.

But he woke. She was inspecting him worriedly, but he couldn't focus. The books were heavier than ever, and something hard and small was in his pocket. He took it out and inspected it.

A chess piece.

The message was clear,

"You are my pawn."


	34. Chapter 34

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Some nagging voice in the back of her head had been pestering Rachel that she should had called Argus to pick them up from the bus station the second they returned to New York. And, what did she do?

She hailed a cab.

She didn't understand why she hailed it, but there was no time to think, as the cab stopped right in front of her the second her whistle called it. Octavian, was impressed by her abilities, to say the least, making her blush and smirk at him. She was worried about him, so if she was a clown and stuff, she could live with it.

She saw the panic face he had when he woke on the bus, and pulled out a pawn chess' piece from his pocket. Hence, to not scare him more, she had to act like nothing happened. She had grabbed the bag from him, the one that had the books inside, despite his protests and negatives, carrying it all the way back.

In all honestly, the only thing those books had as bad were their weights.

At least for her.

As soon as they reached Half-Blood Hill, Rachel paid the cab and exited it, Octavian following closely to her. They watched the cab turn around and disappear from sight in a cloud of dust, before they started to walk hill up.

"I think we should had warned them..." Octavian muttered, making Rachel look at him, raising an eyebrow. "I mean... They'll freak out we walked inside and they didn't have a party for us..." She couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure..." She replied, smiling. "The Stolls can make a party from scratch with five minutes of warning..."

"That's... good." _Good, my behind... You're terrified!_ "I'm not a party people..."

"Ergo, that's why I didn't call them." She explained, smirking and kissing his cheek. That was enough to make him smile shyly. They haven't realized, but they hadn't stopped holding hands since the library incident. That neither of them minded.

"You know... You know what's going to happen to me?" The question took Rachel by surprise, who had to stop walking and face him, serious. "I mean, I quitted from the Legion and well..." Rachel rubbed her neck, thinking.

"Well, the Stolls are more than happy to have you..." She started, not sure how to say it. "I guess you could stay here... Of course, if that's what you want..."

"I- I'm not sure of what I want anymore..." His confession took her by surprise, while some part of her smiled inside. Carefully, she walked to him and gave him a short kiss on his lips, leaving him puzzle.

"Well, you could stay here while figuring it out, what do you say..?" _Very subtle, Rachel..._

"Sounds like a good idea..." He agreed, walking the rest of the Hill up. Soon, they were at the Camp's entrance and, of course, no one was there to greet them. Not that they minded.

The first thing they did was to walk into Big House and informed Chiron that they were back, successfully. Chiron nodded and welcomed them back, although he had a wary look on his eyes, as if he knew things could turn bad. _Talking about negativity..._ After that, Rachel thought that Octavian needed some heart-to-heart talk with someone that wasn't her, so she dragged him to the only place she knew he was welcome.

Cabin 11

 _Knock, knock!_

"Coming, coming!" Rachel heard Travis scream, half asleep. Octavian chuckled at that reaction. "Who in Gods' name knock at this ungodly- Octavian!" Forgetting his rant about waking up early, Travis hugged Octavian, surprising him. Rachel simply smirked.

"Travis, I would like you not to suffocate him... And return him alive for dinner." She warned him, before waving and walking to another cabin. She knew Octavian was in good hands. Now, it was her turn.

 _Knock, knock!_

"Who is it?" Apparently, they wake up early...

"It's Rachel..." The door flew open and showed an already dressed Piper, with a small smile on her. "Hello, Piper."

"Rachel! Good to see you... When did you came back?" She allowed her inside the cabin, that was empty. Rachel assumed everyone was showering or something.

"This morning..." Rachel told her, trying not to distract herself.

"So, it was a successful quest?"

"I don't know about that, but it was a quest, alright." Piper looked at her, confused and Rachel launched on an explanation, a more detailed explanation than she gave Chiron of what happened during the quest. The good thing about Piper is that she t there, listening and not interrupting her every second. That also helped her to clear her thoughts and think rationally.

"Wow..." That was the only word that left Piper's mouth after hearing the unedited version of the quest. "I assume you want help or some kind of advise, right?" Rachel nodded.

"I seriously think this is gonna doom him, Piper..." Rachel's voice quivered a little, trying to keep strong. "He's not strong enough yet, but the fighting will be his doom... And I- I mean, we're gonna lose him..." Piper grabbed her hands in hers and looked at her, serious.

"Unfortunately, the only advise I can give you now is to be there for him... Whatever you want to be for him, whatever he wants you to be, be there." She emphasized, making Rachel nod. "Oh, and keep him away from those damned books."

"I have them with me..." She showed, opening her bag. "I wasn't sure to leave them with Chiron..." She returned deep in thought.

Even if it kills her, she will be whatever he needs.

Even walking away from him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

The son of Hermes glanced around, grinning, but looking unsure all the same. Octavian shifted, feeling sick way deep deep down.

"You want to come in? We could talk but it's not quiet, I'm sorry about that, it never is-"

"No-" Octavian interrupted, startling his friend.

"I mean, I'd like to go back to my room in the attic. If, if I'm allowed." He was nervous, fidgety. When Rachel had taken the books from him he'd felt instant relief, with worry and an unwanted jealousy on the coattails of it. Jealousy planted in his mind that she had the books and he didn't. It had torn open his feeble heart fighting the horrible urge to fling her to the ground and reclaim his ill-gotten destiny. By the time he and Travis had walked the path to the big house he was shuddering violently, and they had to pause a full minute before he had the strength to climb the ladder. Closing the door behind him he had to fight another urge to collapse then and there.

"Are you alright man? What happened on that quest?" Octavian stumbled over to his couch bed and sat down numbly, Travis joining him.

He mumbled out the beginning bits, and nearly cried when he described the fight with Rachel, which still stung like insanity, perhaps worse than anything else that had ever happened. He explained the apologies and then finally took his friend to the scene in the library.

When it replayed in his mind it was a lot darker than it actually had been, and his shivering came back.

But before he unloaded the heavy story he took the chess piece from his pocket, the forever reminder of the book's hold. And he wasn't a fool, he had tried to get rid of it. It kept reappearing.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Uh... A chess piece?" Travis couldn't help worry that his friend was losing his mind.

"What kind?"

"Knight?"

"Pawn. And what are pawns Travis?"

"Victims. People used as throwaway pieces, sacrifices." Travis said, his pranking skills aiding his knowledge of the matter.

"That's what I am." He said darkly, before plunging into the memories.

He repainted every horrid moment, and by the end of it was hunched over.

"Now Rachel has the books and..." His voice was breaking. Travis' hand was on his shoulder, gripping him, keeping him, quite possibly, from fainting.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You'll be okay." Travis attempted to comfort, worried for the Augur.

"Travis? I know we just became friends but... We are friends right?"

"Yes, of course..." Travis set Octavian upright and, worriedly as something he might do for his younger brother, placed his hand to Octavian's forehead.

"Good. I need a favor and I need your upmost trust that you'll do it."

"Tell me what it is, I can't promise otherwise."

"I want you to keep Rachel safe no matter what. And have those books destroyed please, but not by anyone who you have a doubt of purity in."

"Octavian, what are you going to do?" Octavian had already risen, and was this close to falling.

"I'm a pawn Travis... The book will have a hold on me for as long as I live. I almost hurt Rachel yesterday, and I definitely wanted to today. I'm going to want those books for as long as I live."

"It's alright, we'll keep you safe those books are controlling you but that can be changed!"

"Those books didn't just control me. The woke me up. They brought back to life the real me. And unless I do something then I will be that monster again." He was trembling. Travis stood too, grabbing his friend's shoulder.

"Octavian please, what are you going to do?" Even though he knew. He knew deep down inside.

"I never got a chance to use the knives Mars gave me." He murmured, not even looking at Travis. Not even seeing anything.

"Octavian!" Travis screamed, trying to get the skinny boy's attention.

"It's the greatest monster I could ever kill..." He muttered, casting the pawn on the wooden attic floor and fled from one of the only people who wanted him to remain alive.

Travis hurried after him, but gave up when he lost sight.

The only thing he could do was tell Rachel.

He ran screaming through camp as he searched for her frantically.


	36. Chapter 36

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

After a nice chat with Piper, in which Rachel had to spill a gossip or two (like, the suspicion that her own mother was following her and Octavian around during their quest. Piper was surprised she believed that) the last thing she ever hoped for was that someone would be screaming her name like a maniac or that something was on fire.

That someone shouting like a maniac was none other than Travis Stoll.

"Travis, slow down..." Rachel grabbed him by his arms and tried to calm him, as he was speaking a mile per hour or something like that. "I can't understand a word you're saying..."

"Octavian... Away... Bad thoughts..." Travis was able to pant between breathing. Unfortunately, it was enough for Rachel, who looked serious in a matter of seconds.

"Calm down! In that state you won't be able to help!" She scolded him, trying not to show her own panic. Travis could see how fast her eyes were moving, looking around them, as if she was calculating possibilities and doing math in her brain. "OK... OK, I need you to do something for me, alright?" Travis simply nodded. He was willing to do anything at this point. Counting on that, she handed him her backpack. "Take this to the bonfire and stay there. When I tell you, you throw them into the fire, got it? Got it?!" She pressed, knowing that Travis was in too much shock to argue with her.

"Yeah... Yes!" He finally agreed. Rachel nodded back and allowed him to leave, while her mind was looking around. Where could be Octavian...? An imaginary lightbulb turn on on her head and she rushed to a place that she could find him. Luckily, the weight if the books wasn't slowing her down, as she could reach the top much more faster than before.

And, that was a great thing too.

The first image she saw when she reached the top of the Hill (she assumed that Octavian would be at the entrance, as a warning to the next poor and scared camper that crossed it or for the fool monster that wanted to attack), was the back of Octavian. She sighed in relief until she froze on her spot, because her eyes had caught the glimmer of a silver object on his hand and reaching quickly towards his own chest.

She didn't stop to think, but she preferred to act, instead. She didn't scream, but her action said a lot more than the words that could come out of her mouth in that moment. She simply pushed him down. The blade fell down and away from them, while Rachel pinned Octavian's body below her. Surprisingly, both their faces were already marked with rivers of fresh tears.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Octavian screamed at her, even though they were more closer than that.

"What do I think I'm doing?!" She repeated, as if he was insane. Some part of her thought he was at the moment, but that would be an argument for later. "I'm saving your life again. What do _you_ think you're doing?!" She asked him back, equally screaming and scared.

"I'm making everyone a favor!"

"You were gonna to get yourself killed! That it's not a favor in any way!"

"You don't get it, do you?!" Octavian finally roared, pushing her off him, though he didn't push her that far, only not on top of him. "I'm a pawn, I'm the first thing that gets sacrifice when someone else is losing! I'm the first line of defense of a monster! I. Am. A. Monster!" He tried to explain from his point of view, but Rachel was not listening to words. She was listening to his voice. And that was an _entirely_ different story.

"You think you're a monster?! You think you have a monster inside that will compel to whatever bull crap someone whispers at his ear?!" Rachel didn't like where this was going, but if what Octavian needed was a new fight for a reality check, she was going to give him that. "Well, that's bull crap, Octavian, and you know it! A monster would justified his actions with some story like, like, like... I don't know right now, but I don't wanna think of it! You, the fact that you're willing to sacrifice your own life to stop being control means another thing! Means you're a coward!" The pure disgust in his eyes was almost enough to make her stop. Almost.

"What- how did you call me?" His voice wasn't above a whisper, but she heard it.

"A coward. You're a person that takes the easy way out instead of the hard one, because he thinks is gonna make a favor to the rest of us... But, surprise!" She raised her voice again, her lower lip, trembling. "You're just taking a way out that will allow everyone to clean up your mess after you leave, and I for one, don't want to clean your mess, because I want you to clean your mess with you helping me!" By now, she was crying again and Octavian was staring at her, as if she was a ghost. "If this was your way to tell me you don't wanna be with me, congratulations! Even I'm not that thick to not understand the subtly of the whole thing..."

"That's not true!" He stopped her, grabbing her arms and placing her in front of him. "I wanna be with you and you know that! It's just-"

"If you wanna be with me, then prove it! Don't disappear, don't act like no one cares, don't pull stunts like this!" She finished talking, unable to hold her tears. "Just... Just hold me and don't let go..." She sobbed, burying her head on his chest. She didn't pay attention to anything else except for the arms that wrapped around her.

She just didn't want him to let her go.


	37. Chapter 37

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

Coward.

"Oh honey..." He mumbled.

"You have no idea how much you're right."

"I am a coward baby." He kisses her. She pushes him away. He's bleeding. She doesn't know that yet, so the ball is in his court.

She told him to hold her then pushed him away. He laughs bitterly and pulls her back. Holding her close. They're both sobbing.

"But not about this. I'm not wrong about this. I don't think I am. I have always been persuasive, which might be the only reason you love me, if you even do. But I've also always been easily persuaded. I went with Gaea in an instance and I would have went with Kronos had I been reached out to. I thought I just used to be evil and that I could change. But you don't understand how I felt with those books. What I would've done, and how hard it was to not hurt you. I am more than evil. I'm weak. I know you think I'm being a coward right now, and that I should stay around and help you fix things." He sighed as he held her closer.

"And I want to. But this might be the bravest thing I could do. Please support me in this."

"I can't support suicide..." She muttered.

"I can't support losing you!" She was louder now. He winced.

"Please."

"No!"

"No Octavian Oc- Ian just hear me out. You have too much to live for. And I need you and... We can fix this. Travis is gonna destroy the books once I give the signals. You'll be free from their control!" She's crying so hard that he can hardly breathe.

"Rachel... It's just going to happen again. Something going to come around and reclaim me. I'll end up hurting you."

"You're hurting me now! Stop thinking with your fear!" She was right. He was afraid. He was a coward.

"I can't."

"YES YOU CAN!" She was screaming now. He choked on a sob.

"Please Rachel just let me go!" And then she said it.

The words that made him question everything.

"DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?!" She said it with such pain it seemed to cause the world to stop. It no longer orbited the sun, just hanging in space, a lonely ball of dust. Seconds didn't move.

Memories flooded in.

The memories that had laid still after the books had released him, but hadn't gone away.

Every time he had been hurt and abused.

But now instead of feeling hatred, he was shocked.

It was an out of body experience.

Being able to step back, away from himself.

Now he was the abuser.

He was hurting Rachel in the worst way possible.

He stumbled and let go, falling to his knees.

"Oh baby... Baby I'm sorry..."

"I was wrong and I was weak. I am a coward and a hypocrite and I became what I detested. I never meant to cause you any pain. Or do you any harm. I will live..." The words were hard to say and his vision was mightily blurred with trees.

"I will live for you as long as the gods allow me to live and I will spend what life I have as long as it lasts trying to make it up to you for the blows I have dealt you. I never meant for you to be hurt. Never let me hurt you again." He kissed her hands. He kissed her hands twice.

Life wasn't fair. It wasn't.

But he would live for her.

He would be a pawn no more.

Now, in fact, he would start living.


	38. Chapter 38

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

She couldn't stop crying.

Some part of her mind didn't want her to stop crying, as that would imply she'd cry all the tears she had in her system before she loses the ability to. Another part of her mind was arguing that no, she needed some tears back, so she could cry them again when she was on her own and alone from the world. The third part didn't get involved, as it pointed out rationally, that tears are an expression of the body in moments of stress, which meant they would come out at some point.

It was some kind of weird ' _Hamlet_ ' parody with the words: ' _cry or do not, that's the question_ '. And, seriously, who has time for philosophical questions right now?!

She watched the guy she was in love with crying at her feet, on his knees and holding her hands closer to his face, not letting go. Looking up would be a bad reminder of what he just promised to avoid, but it's hard for her to look down at him and not express her emotions. She finally kneeled down next to him and supported her weak and tired tiny body against him.

No more words were spoken as he held her, wordlessly.

He began to rock her, from side to side, as if he was a crib and she was the crying baby, trying to sooth her. Soon, her tears stopped and simply the marks were left. She looked up at him and saw he had his eyes closed and his arms firmly around her. She wanted to say many things, but to break the moment was not what she was looking for. Things she knew they were need to be talked about and insults and words that needed to be exchange.

But she didn't have the energy at the moment.

Soon, the first words that came out loud weren't from her, but from him. And are anything but what she was expecting.

"I need to go to the Infirmary."

Rachel immediately sprung into action. She stood up and pulled him up, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder, so he could support himself against her. Rachel ignored that Octavian could walk on his own, but he didn't have the heart to break away from her and much less, tell her that he was fine and didn't need her help, because he would be lying.

As soon as they reached inside, an Apollo camper was over them, checking for injuries and stuff. In a sudden spark of inspiration, Rachel asked for Octavian to get the closest bed to the door, so he could see outside, as she was quickly planning something in her brain and it was a surprise for him. The Apollo camper was almost fawning on Octavian, but was restless on curing him. Rachel chuckled when he was asked to take all of his clothes, without having considering Rachel's presence. The camper simply replied:

"Is not as you have something she hasn't seen or heard of it before!"

The comment made both of them blush like a tomato, but provided the exit Rachel was looking for, promising Octavian that she was behind the curtain. As soon as he disappear to undress, Rachel went to fetch Travis, who was standing guard next to the bonfire. Rachel nodded in acknowledgement to him, before pulling out a whistle and blow it, getting the attention of everyone around.

"Thank you, for lending me your attention. Now!" She thanked the crowd that was forming around her and tried to put her most serious face ever. "As some of you know, I recently came back from my mission, my quest, of recovering the lost Sibylline Books. The books of the Prophecies!" Campers began to murmur around her and she smirked, somberly. "Unfortunately, the quest was a success-"

"You're not making any sense!" Someone in the crowd shouted. It took a while to figure who had said it, but Rachel could make out Drew, with her hands on her hips, in that annoying pose of ' _I know things you don't_ '. "If you were successful in the quest, then why was ' _unfortunate_ '?" She used air quotations, to show what she meant. Rachel sighed and answered her.

"The books were supposedly to be taken to Camp Jupiter, but Octavian and I realized that the books were cursing the Augur! You want me to take the books to San Fransisco and give them to the Romans, who with we just came out of one _almost_ civil war, so they could consider that a break in our treaties and force us to the brick of another war and make us look bad with them?!" She accused Drew, almost spitting mad. "Are you out of your Barbie doll mind?!" Everyone turned to Drew, furious that the camper had even suggested that! "I, for one, want to know a prophecy when it's time and not wreck my mind into figuring out the future, so... Travis." She ordered, surprising everyone.

Travis, who had stood there in silence, watching how Rachel handled everything. But, he was able to catch the eye of Octavian, who was in the Infirmary before lighting up the backpack with fire and tossing it into the bonfire. Everyone gasps and some even tried to look for water, before the most chilling scream filled the air and paralyzed everyone on their places.

Soon, the scream stopped, as the books became ashes in front of them. People were in silence as Rachel tossed a tiny piece of wood, with the most serious face ever seen.

She hoped things would look up very soon.


	39. Chapter 39

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

If you think the screams stopped when the pain stopped then you're wrong.

The screams stopped when he was sedated.

Apparently screaming as if your heart is being ripped out of your chest isn't in any sense of the word "normal".

It was a shame, that they took his consciousness quickly. Because it would have been a beautiful feeling when he came out of the shock of pain. And he would have kissed Rachel Elizabeth Dare so lovingly... No matter.

Surprisingly enough Octavian's first visitor in his exhausted, unconscious state, was Travis.

"Hey buddy... I just... I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know that the threat is gone, I know you saw that... You don't have to worry about being controlled anymore. Or doing something that you never wanted to do. I just... Just... Get better and I'll... We'll... We'll show you how to live." Travis tried very hard not to cry, and then left the infirmary.

And then it was Rachel. Who brought Augustus and a box of tissues. And sat by his bed holding his pale little hand while she waited for him to wake up.

It was a gut wound, the knives slicing through flesh like butter, but all wrapped up now. He looked almost peaceful on the cot, and she played with his hair hardly thinking.

When he awoke he flew up to a sitting position than winced.

"It's gone." She told him, pushing him back down.

"Rachel what are we?"

"Huh?"

"What am I to you?"

"Ian I love you..." She began.

"How long will this last?" He demanded, afraid.

"What do you mean?" She asked, scared as well.

"When will you get tired of me?"

"Surely you don't think that's who I am." Now she looked angry. "Tell me you don't think I am that shallow."

"No, no of course not. I just... I don't think I'm worth it." He blushed. She frowned deeply.

"Look here. We're gonna fix your self esteem right here and now." She took her face in her hands, sweeping back his hair. "You're worth it. Everyone is."

"Everyone?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes!"

"Drew?"

"No!" He laughed.

"But you believe me?"

"As much as I can I do."

"That's not good enough. 100% or nothing." He hesitated, his breath catching.

"I'm not strong enough to give 100%... I've done too much..."

"Done too much? Baby all is forgiven..." He sat up.

What?

All forgiven? That couldn't be possible. He'd done so much. Thought so many things. Gone to sleep so many nights wanting the world to burn. He'd hated so many people, dreamed so long of revenge.

He was a creep and loser and he deserved death, not forgiveness.

That's what he'd been taught.

That's what he had memorized.

An entire camp can't just hate you without serious repercussions. He ran a hand through his messy hair.

"W-what?" He actually, almost believed her. But he couldn't... It couldn't be true. It couldn't!

"Yes. All."

"How?"

"Because you're not that person anymore. And no one is going to make you be him again."

"They're never going to let me live him down." Octavian almost shouted.

"Then you don't know them like you should. You don't know me." She almost shouted back.

"This is a place for change. Where what you did and who you were doesn't matter anymore. The people here have done bad things too. The people here were tagged as bad kids and delinquents. Hated by teachers, other kids, and yeah, even parents." She said that as if she knew. Because he knew she knew what it was like to be hated. To be a bad kid.

"This is where you move past that. I'll help you." She promised, holding his hands.

"What are we?" He asked again, but he didn't mean it like he had before.

"What does that mean?" She asked, exasperated.

"Friends? A couple? What will we do about dating? Will we date? What if we got married?" She seemed to gasp.

"Did you just propose?"

"What are we?" He asked impishly.

"Did you seriously just propose?"

"I need to know if you're as serious about this as I am."

"Well-"


	40. Chapter 40

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Rachel decided to take a deep breath before answering and giving into Octavian's demandss. She looked at him, trying to understand- wait, she understood where that fear was coming from. It was acceptable and reasonable for someone who was pushed down all his life, but the idea of not having not even a pinch of faith and hope was worrying.

"Octavian, what do you _really_ want me to say?" She asked him, trying to take the exasperation off her voice.

"I want you to tell me the truth." His reply was instantaneous and dry, as if he was fighting the need to cry. She placed a hand on top of his and sighed again.

"You want the truth? I'll give you the truth and then, we're gonna have a serious conversation about comparisons and exceeded expectations in couples, alright?" Even though she used a gentle voice tone, her green eyes were boring into his blue ones without a room of hesitation, making him nod. "The truth is that I _don't know_ what we are and I, frankly, _don't care_ what we are... Do we need to put a label to everything? Can we just be you and I?"

"It's not that simple..." He argued, and she agreed.

"I know it's not simple, Ian..." She stroked his hand, gently "But, it's not suppose to be easy... Easy relationships are usually loveless and arranged... Like my parents, for example." She used the example of her parents, shocking him immediately. She nodded, not very proud. "Yeah... It's not very well known, but my parents aren't in love with each other... Is like they signed an agreement, a contract, and _bam!_ Instant marriage!" She surprised him, by slamming the closest table. "Sorry."

"My parents' marriage could be like that too..." Octavian croaked, not looking at her directly. Rachel immediately offered him a glass full of water for him to drink. He gulped it down instantly, before wiping the dripping water off his mouth and share a glance with her. "They were so cold towards me... Towards each other they were civil, but me..."

"Ian, love... Is normal to question what is right and wrong when you don't have a clear example..." She reassured him, her hands taking his. "In my case, I simply decided that I should have a relationship with someone that wasn't neither easy or talked... I would like a couple of fights in the way to see if the other person still cares..." She joked at the end, trying to make him smile. So far, no good results.

"So, I should be openly, showing affection?" He wondered, trying to understand the concept. Rachel shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"No one can force you to show affection to anyone, not even me." She stated. Sure, she didn't like when he didn't show her that he cared for her, but she wasn't going to scream around that she didn't care about it. "If one day you want to kiss me in the middle of the pavilion for everyone to see and the next one, want to do it behind a boulder because you're shy, I can't and I won't stop you..."

"One thing is sure of this..." Octavian pointed out, making her raise an eyebrow at him. "We don't have very good role models for this..." This made Rachel smirk at him and nod in agreement.

"That is true... Who would you like to have as role model? And I'm warning you, Travis doesn't count!" She warned him, playfully. That made his chuckle and shake his head.

"I was thinking in the lines of Jason and his girlfriend, Piper..." He named, before looking a little tense. "Heck, even Jackson. And his girlfriend have a better relationship to follow!"

"Well, you see... I have no idea how Jason and Piper's relationship works, but... I _do_ know how Percy and Annabeth's _does_ work." She admitted, trying to see his reaction. He wasn't as mad as she expected, but he wasn't happy about it either.

"What about them...?"

"Well, they started as friends, they were twelve when they met and, it moved forward from there..." She _really_ didn't want to get into detail in the relationship, it wasn't even her business! But, everyone knew how those two came together and she was slightly proud of the part she took to gave it a push. "Of course, then and now have their rows and stuff... Not everything is surrounded by a pink bubble, doesn't matter what Aphrodite and her kids say." She gave him a pointed look full of playfulness.

"Well, considering my background, it's gonna give us more than a few rows..." He mumbled and Rachel had the sudden urge of strangle him.

"See? _That_ is your actual problem." She pointed at him, making him look at her with wide eyes. "You think that everything is your problem and that you're the only one responsible for it. Newsflash, buddy: everyone is imperfect! We all have flaws, even me- don't you dare argue with me!" She quickly added when she saw his mouth opening to retort. "I have flaws and so do you. So what? We work around them-"

"Some flaws are habits, Rachel..." He insisted, stubbornly. "How are you gonna make me work around them?"

"We'll just work them one by one, starting with the one of you blaming yourself for everything." She started, looking a bit sad for a moment. "If anything, it's my fault that you're in the Infirmary-"

"It was my-"

"Don't! Don't finish that sentence!" She slapped his hand, gently. "I threw the piece in the fire... I didn't know it was linked to you... I'm sorry..." She looked down, guilty about it. It was true, she hasn't thought not even of that possibility.

"I- I forgive you..." He whispered at her, earning a smile in reward.

She would work for this relationship. She would make it worth the effort and the trip.


	41. Chapter 41

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

Support.

Feeling this strong usually came with a price. Now there was only a headache, the very slightest thing. Or maybe it was all consuming, and he just didn't realize, since he was staring into her green eyes and that always made nothing else matter. He leaned against her, drifting off without a warning. Of course he was exhausting. It was exhausting to let go of everything you always believed. He shuddered in his sleep, free of blame.

For a moment.

For less than a second.

Then the dreams started.

Joy.

They didn't begin bad at first.

Because he had just let go of something really heavy, his dreams started out light.

But they couldn't remain light.

One last haunting.

"Oh dear Pawn. You silly, tired pawn... Did you think burning the books would eliminate the evil inside of you? Hardly. You will never stop being evil. It's every fiber of your being. You are a horrible person and you forever will be. Don't let anything that redhead change your mind. The books may be gone, but the evil in your shriveled heart isn't. And you will burn just like that chess piece."

He woke up with a pain around where he had stabbed himself. Rachel was asleep by his side, leaning gently on his shoulder, and he was a bit glad that she was asleep. He was careful not to move her as he gently pulled up his stained and faded blue shirt. He wasn't comfortable enough to wear a camp half blood shirt yet, but he would need to get a new wardrobe soon.

He was horrified to see the makeshift stitches split, and a burn wound around it. He winced and gently shook Rachel awake.

"Baby? I gotta be honest with you... Look at this." She saw it and gaped.

"How'd that happen?" He answered semi truthfully,

"I don't really know." He didn't really know how it happened, and he didn't really want to mention the dream after all they'd been through.

"Did you have another dream?" Wow that girl was perceptive. He hesitantly nodded.

"Yes. Hopefully, the last..."

"Alright well I need to get you a medic." She seriously looked worried. He wanted to take that away from her. It made him nothing but anxious and unhappy when she was worried.

"No, no I'm fine. Just some aspirin for me please. Bring the bottle, the entire thing please..." She gave him a long, hard, skeptical glance.

"Your stitches need redone and I'm worried that that will get infected." She said it slowly as if she wasn't positive that he would understand the gravity of the situation.

"Aspirin, I'm sure... Is fine." He said, knowing she was right but having something else on his mind. He would love new stitches and a full medical examination. But not half as much as he would love to have and hold utter power in the palm of his hand.

"I'll get you an aspirin but you are having your stitches redone." She said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am!" He agreed as she disappeared into the inner-workings of the infirmary. He yawned and settled in against the pillows, watching blood settle onto his t-shirt, the one that had been his favorite.

"I need new clothes..." He muttered to himself, running his fingers through his hair.

"And a shower. Geez." As he complained quietly Rachel returned, frowning, with a medic that was frowning even more deeply. And she had the pill bottle. His blue eyes sparked to life. Don't think that Rachel didn't notice that. She set a clear plastic cup on the arm rest of the chair next to him and then handed him the bottle.

Her mistake.

No one had ever handed him the bottle before.

Sure he could get it easier than not, the few excursions he left the camp for the sake of "augur business". If Reyna mistrusted his excuses she never said anything. Never called his bluff. Oh she restricted the aspirin within the boundaries of camp. Had reign over ever bottle and wasn't addicted herself. She'd permit one or two a day. But he got the pills from her hand.

Unscrewing the lid made him almost giddy. The medic made a move with the needle but he snapped.

"Let me take my aspirin." He insisted, and the medic raised his hand in surrender.

That was then.

That was until he tipped the bottle into the palm of his hand.

Pills spilled out of the bottle in an exhilarating rate.

Don't think she didn't notice.

They always noticed.


	42. Chapter 42

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

She took a deep breath and had to force herself into not looking away.

She waited until the healer had finish closing the wound for a second time. By then, he had taken half the pills of the bottle and she wasn't the only one looking at him in worry. She prayed that Travis was busy enough to not walk in and see Octavian in that state. Once the healer was done and said so, Rachel simply nodded.

Apparently, her nod meant more than ' _thank you_ ', because everyone left them alone.

She couldn't plan what she wanted to say. Anything that was coming out of her mind was cheesy, sad or even a little cliche, so she tried the last and most hated approach.

The direct one.

"Give me the bottle." She ordered him, her hand pulled out and waiting for him to obey her. Unfortunately, Octavian was a little sedated by all the pills and was acting very slowly.

"Eh?" Was his coherent reply and Rachel had enough. She didn't want to be the bad one of the relationship. She didn't want to be the controlling one. She didn't want to say no to everything he did and that he ended hating her. That would killed her.

"The. Bottle. Of. Pills." She emphasized, leaving no room for mistakes. Octavian looked down at her and then, to his own hands, which were holding the bottle of pills, half empty on his hand. "Octavian, just hand me the bottle of pills..."

"Yeah, OK..." He replied handing her the bottle, but not the ones of his hands. Rachel sighed at this. She wasn't asking for those, but those had to leave as well. "Can I take this for later...?"

"You can't take those now, you already took many..." She tried to sooth down her voice, but it was hard, when all she wanted to do was to cry and yell at him. No, she had to be focus and firm. "Octavian, why you didn't tell me you had trouble with, um... sleep?" She went the other, not baring to be direct now. Octavian shrugged.

"I didn't want to worry you..."

"But, you worried me more when you don't tell me... Baby, I can't help you if you don't tell me where it aches..." She sighed and placed the bottle in a very far spot from his bed.

"It doesn't ache..." Octavian replied, frowning and looking around his body.

"It's a figure of speech, love..." She grabbed his hand, the one with all the pills and rubbed the back of it. "Remember what we talked about?"

"We talked about a lot of things... You need to be a little more specific..." He reminded her, though it looked like he was gaining time before getting to the matter in hands.

"About us working out your problems..." Silence was the answer and was making them a little uncomfortable. "Why you didn't tell me about the pills? Do I have to find about it next time when your body is unresponsive?" The last part wasn't suppose to come out and was never suppose to sound like an accusation. But, she couldn't help it. She was scared and, after all they went through, she didn't want him to go like that.

"I just wanted to feel no pain..." Was his weak reply, but Rachel was having none of that.

"Just no pain or no feels _at all_?" Again, the accusation wasn't suppose to come out, but, she knew that this wasn't going to be a normal conversation and would look more like something coming out of a romance novel. Although, the reaction she got from Octavian was a shock for her as well. His eyes widen, but he merely shrugged. "So, you don't care." She managed to say after a while in silence.

"I'm always in pain, no matter what-"

"So, what? Loving me is a _pain_ as well? Or something you _do_ want to feel?" Caught by surprise, Octavian could only gape at her. It was obvious that he didn't think about that possibility, but Rachel was more scared that he _had_ realized it and did it on purpose. "Look, Octavian... You promised you'd let me help you, but you're not making it easier for me... True, I didn't expect things to be handed on a silver platter, but your reticence about the whole things only says that I'm working much more in this relationship than you..."

"I- I'm sorry... I just wanted to feel no pain... Not to _not_ love you..." He admitted, his hands with the pills closing on hers and releasing the pills on her hand. "The dream gave me pain and I just didn't want to worry you or to have them again..." Rachel grabbed the pills and pulled them away. "I never had this much, I swear-"

"I know..." She whispered at him, stroking his hair, softly.

"I just wanted to feel no pain..." He whispered back, hanging his head a little, before it collided with her chest. Rachel held him, stroking his back and trying to sooth him. "No one never noticed before..."

"I think they always did, love..." She pointed out, not stopping her ministrations. "But, maybe they didn't care enough to try to help you... Unlike me, that I'll do whatever I can to help you, OK?" She felt him nod against her chest, which finally managed a natural response out of them. Both blushed even though they couldn't see each other. "Now, come on... Let's resume that nap that you need, OK?" She coaxed him, softly to lean down on his bed. Octavian didn't pull that much of a fight.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, when she leaned down with him as well.

"I know... I wish I can do something more to help..." She kissed his cheek and held him close to her.


	43. Chapter 43

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

It wasn't over, not really. In the future they would squabble again about aspirins and headaches and nightmares. She started being the first one he told though, consistently. Even before Augustus knew.

Since he'd left the Legion New York seemed the best place to remain, especially since Rachel was there. He didn't really have a family to go back to (None that he knew of anyways), so for awhile he stayed at Camp, in the attic. It wasn't initially easy befriending the campers, but soon enough they warmed up to each other. Some people were harder to like than others, and some were impossible to like at all (Drew), but he did make friends.

He even attempted friendship with some of the Romans, particularly Reyna, who came to visit Travis once or twice. Reyna had never been that bad of a person, and she really was sorry for the pain she and the legion had caused him in the past. He didn't really care about that anymore. He was doing that.

He got a job at a small company, and eventually saved up enough to pay for a teeny apartment, and after awhile, even had more furniture than just the couch bed and a card table someone gave him for free at a yard sale. With his new home furnished, he started saving up for something else. He could have saved up for anything, including the education he'd missed out on as Augur. But that didn't really interest him. He was set on one thing.

Sure there were impulse buys now and then, like the chow chow one of his neighbors rescued and sold him for cheap. He and Rachel named the puppy James after one of his favorite pokemon trainers. James took a lot of work and made a couple setbacks on the road to his big plan, but all in all, it was worth it. Their little family was clicking into place.

He was going to solidify it.

It took him forever to save up, even with his smooth talking and friendly personality winning him a couple of crucial discounts. Picking out the right one was equally infuriatingly time consuming. He didn't think Rachel was the flashy type, but he did want to get her something classy and as beautiful as she was. Finally he picked out the perfect ring.

It took him even longer to get up the nerve to propose though. He'd been with her for what felt like forever, and had made his fair share of mistakes, even after things were supposed to have smoothed out. Like Rachel had said, no one was perfect, everyone had flaws. And even though they fought hard for their relationship, they had their scuffles, just like everybody else.

Unfortunately, this one was about aspirin.

She'd gone off on him.

He was stuck in a rut for days, since she had had to leave for an excursion with her parents almost immediately after their fight. He'd considered countless methods for "distraction", including breaking out the ole' knife set, or continuing to binge on aspirin.

Every time he was tempted to indulge in the misery though he took out the little box, set it on the coffee table and stared at it until he calmed down.

When Rachel returned to camp after her trip she was finally ready and willing to face her.

He was alone on the Big house porch when she saw him. He wore a worried expression, and was avoiding touching the ring in his hoodie pocket. He didn't want to give anything away.

"Octavian! I am so so sorry... We shouldn't have fought. I should at least have called..." She looked guilty.

"Rachel, It's fine. I've made peace with it. I don't need those pills, I promise."

"No, you don't." She sighed.

"All I need is you. Oh, I have news."

"News?" She raised her eyebrows, and they wiggled across her face. He struggled to keep a straight face, since that had always made him laugh and she knew it.

"I had this feeling, Augur stuff, that we have a quest coming our way." Her eyes widened.

"You've been auguring again?" She asked, shocked. He nearly cursed, having should have known that she would ask.

"No baby, just dreams."

"Bad dreams?" She pushed a hair out of his face.

"I wouldn't call them that... So what do you say? Go on a quest with me?"

"I don't know." He pulled away, getting down on one knee.

"It's a very important quest." He pulled the ring, and watched her gape. He should have worn nicer clothes, or said smoother lines.

Oh goodness... Oh goodness. She was going to say no.

This was not a quest one could go alone.


	44. Chapter 44

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Rachel had to remind herself how to breath.

In. Out.

In. Out.

In. Out.

Oh, gods! She had to say something! The look on his face...

"Octavian Alexander, you better ask the proper question before I pass out..." Even though she wasn't entirely joking about the pass out, he looked even more nervous about it.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare... Would you marry me?"

Yep, he said the question!

"YES! Yes, yes, yes!" She began jumping up and down in her spot, with the widest grin someone could ever have. Campers were passing by and pointing at the couple, whispering, but they didn't care. Rachel had Octavian on a bear hug also kneeled in front of him. "Yes, a million time yes... I'd go on that quest with you no matter what you say..." She whispered in his ear.

"You scared me for a while..."

"Me? You were the one about auguring and dreams and quests..." She replied, chuckling at him. Suddenly, someone didn't want to miss the hugging party, as James jumped them, ending up hanging between their arms, barking happily at them. Octavian chuckled and kissed Rachel over James.

"I thought it was original..."

"That you are!" She giggled at him, before grabbing the fluffy chow chow in her arms and getting up on her feet. Octavian got up on his feet as well and grabbed her left hand, placing the ring that took him a lot of job and sweat to get. "It's perfect..."

"It was hard to find something that could fit your personality, but I think this is perfect too..."

"Whatever you had given me, I'd had adored it, I promise..."

"What we should do now-"

"Oh! Let's go celebrate in the city! There's a fair and a carnival..." She stopped talking when Octavian changed his smile into a chuckle and evolved into a full laugh. "What are you laughing about?"

"I'm so sorry, but you look so cute ranting and looking that happy... I'm so happy and so in love with you..." It was Rachel's turn to cut him with a kiss, smiling at him.

"And I you too. Now, are we going to the carnival to celebrate or what?"

* * *

 _ **A Few Years Later...**_

"Ian, did you download the last few boxes?" Rachel asked Octavian, who was busy placing boxes on the kitchen counter. Rachel pursed her lips, but Octavian had been insistent on not letting her do anything more than relax and talk. And, there were times were Rachel could see that Octavian wanted to shut her up!

"Labeled up and waiting for you to tell me where do they go..." He replied, though the tiredness wasn't helping much to how much enthusiasm he was. Rachel smirked and slowly walked to him. "You should be resting..." He stopped her, making her roll her eyes.

"I'm neither sick or invalid, love... Besides-" Her reply was interrupted when a bullet the size and shape of a little girl speeded inside and ran towards Octavian. "Who do you think goes after _her_?" She made him wondered, while he picked the little girl from the floor.

"Did you guys choose rooms? Because I want my room pink!" The girl stated, making the grown ups chuckle at that statement.

"Caitlyn Rose, what did we talk about ordering things around?" Rachel looked down at the four-year-old that was on Octavian's arms, who was placing a thoughtful expression.

"That I add ' _please_ ' afterwards?" Little Caitlyn replied, not yet fully understanding what it means to be sarcastic. Her reply made Octavian chuckle and Rachel rolled her eyes at him, before feeling a sharp pain down her abdomen, making her hiss.

"You OK?" Octavian was already in worry mode, frowning and putting Caitlyn down. "You should go and lay down-"

"On what? All the furniture doesn't arrive until tomorrow!" Rachel argued, the pain getting less than before. "Besides, it was just a little pain on my side, nothing serious..."

"Nothing-?!" Octavian had to stop himself from shouting out loud, mainly because Rachel's glare prevented it. "I made the guys to bring the couch as well... We at least can relax there for tonight..."

"Oh! Can we see a movie? Please, please, please?" Caitlyn begged at the adults, making puppy eyes and pouting. Rachel knew Octavian was no used here, Caitlyn was his little princess. She just didn't want to imagine what he would do once Joshua was around.

"Only if I get to choose the movie!" A sucker for Disney movies, Octavian was more childish than Caitlyn. They rushed to the living room and, while Caitlyn sat obediently on the couch, Octavian handled all the connection and wires. Rachel sat next to Caitlyn and allowed the little girl to rub her swollen belly, absentminded.

"Almost there- ah!" Octavian celebrated, triumphal. Caitlyn celebrated with him, clapping. Rachel didn't want to be left behind and did the same, smirking. "Now, we're watching... this!" He showed the cover of the movie and there were no objections from the females of the house. He was dying until he had another male on the house, so they could team up to do things. Not that he didn't do them with Caitlyn before.

"Ian... Ian!" Rachel called him, noticing that he was lost in thought. Octavian shook his head and smiled back, before placing the movie and sitting down, with Caitlyn on his knees. He wasn't really paying attention to the movie and Rachel knew this, especially by the way he was hugging her waist and placing the hand on her belly. "You'll do fine, love... I'll be here in every step of the way..." Rachel promised him.

Rachel knew that for him, everyday was a battle. But, soon, those battles became less and less and now, all that was left was the fear. She was going to be there, whenever he needed her, however he needed her.

They were a team. No one was doing this quest alone this time...


	45. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


End file.
